


In The Dark

by Duke_Of_Ear



Series: Role Plays [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Flirting, Gore, Handcuffs, Horror, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Male Slash, RP, RPG, Roleplay, SemiNonCon, Sex, Slash, Smut, Strong Language, Torture, Violence, alien - Freeform, dubcon, pretend non-con, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 119
Words: 28,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An horrific role play, not for the faint of heart. Back and forth style RP, I have written Ziggy's parts myself, another person has written Lou Reed's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you /cruising/ me?" Lou mumbles through bitter teeth, an obstinate turn of the head, neck and face glowing white surrounded by receding black, reflecting ivory pools off his leather jacket. It's not a question, and it doesn't matter if Ziggy was or not, Lou had already turned to walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziggy sat stunned for a moment, then he got up off the bar stool and hurried out after the handsome man he’d just been chatting with. “Lou.. “ Ziggy called and caught up easily with him, he moved much faster than humans could, “aw c‘mon Lou, the fact that you even know what that means says you must do it sometimes, don’t you want me?”

Big, blue eyes grow wide at the thought of being turned down, it hasn’t happened before and it made his little heart race and thud against his ribs, causing his breathing to become slightly more rapid. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said quietly, eyes glittering in the street lamp lights, “let me make it up to you babe.. ”

“Please?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lou was walking with a heavy gate, some borderline machismo, turning around only at the last pleading breath, white cigarette lodged firmly between his lips lighter reaching up to illuminate the bottom half of his face, top half already yellow shimmering gold from street lamps, no sound erupting from his lips for excruciatingly long, Lou’s eyes extracting and precise, tracing every contour of Ziggy brashly, and then turns away to keep waking.

“Where do you think we’re going, then?” Lou asks sardonically, to the street maybe, maybe to the red haired nymph behind him, not sure himself, making his way down the ashen and shivering streets of the night, passing the queen’s who had conglomerates on street corners, shiny blue latex and synthetic wigs glistening like fallen nylon birds, feathers ruffled from a burning. Lou had no intention of making the thing behind him feel anymore than a cat who happens to follow him home, making sure it’s clear that at least abduction wasn’t a part of what was about to transpire. The streets howl with wind from the docks, icy buildings shimmer with a thousand blind eyes staring down at the queers, apartments shivering with loneliness and solitude, some of these buildings gone, just an empty lot where a fire had burned from the day, the smell of sewage and piss mingling with their fire-side view.

Lou’s building was next, hollow, dirty, a man sleeping against it almost for show, a hand written advertisement for some offensively cheap rooms. Lou opened the door now, holding it for Ziggy, a polite act that’s accompanied by a unamused, dead pan gaze, prisoners always walk in the front. It was a change from before, the Lou who talked at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched as the cigarette was lit up, Ziggy hadn’t had one himself yet but he was working up to giving them a try someday. He simply hadn’t seen the benefits of them yet, it seemed to him like it was just a really smelly habit that offended his sense of smell. The scathing glance over his person just made Ziggy shiver, along with the low temperature of the streets outside. He stood a moment after Lou stalked off, turning to hurry after him again as he heard the question being asked.

Ziggy did not reply, he knew enough to recognize an empty question when he encountered one. Of course, where else would they be going but somewhere perhaps warmer and more comfortable? Ziggy kept getting distracted and slowing down, nearly losing sight of Lou and having to quicken his pace again, looking very much just like that figurative cat seeking a warm meal and a nice place by the fire for the night.

It was the sudden change and shift in Lou’s attitude that had confused Ziggy, he thought he’d done something wrong, or had offended him in some way that he hadn’t meant to. Ziggy kept glancing over his shoulder, pulling away from those who would try to snag his arm, call him ‘sugar’ and ask him if he was looking for a good time. He had found his already, it was trying to keep up with it that Ziggy was struggling with because the colder he felt, the slower he moved. He glanced down at the sleeping man, slowing to a halt when Lou held open the door.

Ziggy curiously ventured inside, startling as the sound of the door closing behind him sounded much louder than he thought was necessary. He kept his eyes seeking Lou’s, but there wasn’t anything friendly within that expression anymore and it made Ziggy shiver. He wore his red stack heeled boots, black jeans, black studded belt and a black mesh shirt that was transparent. There was a small, chain link collar around his neck, which was an easily recognized display of submissive preference. Ziggy followed Lou to the bedroom, wandering into it and taking his first look around, it did not feel friendly in here and he shivered again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lou’s room was filled to the brim. His bedroom faced street side, and through two barred windows propped open by springs, a street way to ventilate and protect from burglars, you could see into another apartment across the narrow downtown street, equally cluttered. A massive amount of furniture and silverware, fine china, couches, you name it, were piled around, opposite two mattresses on the floor and what looked to be three people sleeping diagonal on them, their ghosts limbs peaking out in horrendous human salad. Strangely peaceful, save for the crackling of one long note played on the viola, reverberating from another room, as all encompassing as cold weather, a draft that permeates the walls of the skin. No one stirs at their arrival.

Lou leaned against the window sill, pushing aside a stack of books and smoking pensively, shrewd gaze still on Ziggy, noticing how cold he looked, the offenses of his gaze. Lou wanted to learn, really, about this strange seraphim, this painted whore thing in front of him. He seemed like one of those people who could be songs without much twisting or mutilation, that if Lou was just right, things might flow.

“Here,” Lou waves Ziggy over, taking his cigarette out of his mouth, “have some if you’re cold,” a little more hospitable now, Lou invites Ziggy beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziggy was curious and inquisitive, looking around and touching things with his fingertips, he would never understand the desire of such accumulation of objects but then, that’s not why he was here. He’d just made a brand new friend and was lucky enough to have been allowed to follow him home. Eyes darted from sofa to lamp, to book pile and then the window. It was open and he could see no curtains in here, nor were there any across the way. He didn’t think anything of it, privacy never had been a concern to him. The cigarette in Lou’s mouth was smoking, Ziggy knew there was warmth and fire in it but how to get at it?

  
He wondered, curious as to who might be asleep under those covers, but his attention was dragged away by Lou’s decidedly softer tone. Ziggy moved, slinky and sure of himself, towards the window where Lou rested himself. “Oh.. Thank you! How’s it done, Lou?” Ziggy wondered, wanting to shy away from the cigarette smoke but finding it too fascinating to be able to do so. Ziggy wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to smoke the thing, but he’d give it a go. if only to please or impress, Ziggy smiled at him and pressed his body firmly against Lou’s as he stood beside him, seeking the warmth of him. He reached up in wonder, about to touch the wrong end of the lit ciggy, not that it’d hurt the fiery creature any.


	7. Chapter 7

“Just breathe in, baby, let the smoke reach your lungs,” Lou instructs, taking his own drag and watching Ziggy through amused eyes, leaning away to get a better look at him, lips flashing up but only momentarily, eyes catching the see through mesh and lithe foreign body under it. The drone continued, barely noticed, vibrating at the tips of Lou’s hair, the constant note assimilating into silence.

Lou lifted his arm around Ziggy, taking the fiery creature closer by his side, he loved touch, too, and didn’t seem apprehensive about Ziggy’s new intimacy. He turned the cigarette around, putting the burning thing through his own teeth, threatening scorching his tongue with ash, holding it away, blowing a cylinder of smoke out that caught the dim, grey light, expecting Ziggy to catch the other end of the cigarette with his lips, nearly the same height, their faces matched and, with just a few careful movements, the boys could kiss. Lou’s jacket crinkles and wines against Ziggy, like it was still alive, protesting its new companion.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziggy looked on, carefully watching his every movement to try and learn how to do it correctly. He was a quick learner, but also quite inexperienced in the habit, he wondered what the fuss was all about and was keen to find out for himself. Ziggy sighed softly at the silence fell around him, it was starting to bother his ears a little by this point. “Yes Lou,” Ziggy nodded obediently at the instructions, big, blue eyes curious and wide, taking in the gesture and the corner of his lips slightly upturned at the use of a pet name, making him relax his shoulders and begin to warm up.

Enjoying the arm around him, Ziggy was quite content to cozy up and just stay there, the desire for sex almost forgotten as his mind wandered to the odd display with the cigarette. He smiled with amusement, his teeth showing slightly crooked and his eyes bright with the appearance of something new before them. He watched the smoke exhale from Lou’s mouth, it stung his eyes but he didn’t mind. Taking the unspoken cue, Ziggy carefully leaned forwards and took the orange part into his mouth, eyes lifting to Lou’s and being amazed with how dark they were, a hidden sort of kindness was in there but jaded by a harshness that was easily given out like candy at halloween. Ziggy guessed that kindness had to be earned, but he didn’t want it.

He took a long drag and let it burn down his throat and into his lungs, damn! Where had these things been all his life? Getting the smoke in was easy, getting it out was a bit of a no brainer, just exhale but it made him cough just once and he laughed, removing the thing from his mouth to look at it curiously. “Thank you for teaching me, Lou,” he said quietly, eyes now lifting once more to meet with those calculating orbs, wandering down over the ruggedly handsome face. He lifts his fingers to touch Lou’s cheek and trails them down to glide over his lips, it feels different than his own but not disagreeable. “You’re very sexy, Lou,” Ziggy purred, enjoying the sound and the scent of his leather jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Lou grabs Ziggy’s thin wrist, pulling his searching, waif fingers from his face, keeping them at arms length, exacting round eyes moving to them and then back at Ziggy, turning their bodies now so they faced, but making sure it was Ziggy’s back against the wall, a a decisive shuffle in his leather boots. “You’re welcome,” Lou mumbled gruffly, through his thin lips, not yet stained by brown lipstick, letting his own hand find Ziggy, fingers fluttering delicately over the thin skin of eyelid, tucking stray strands of red hair behind his ear, touch moving down his neck gently, curling right under his coat before pulling away. Lou’s eyes beheld the creature harrowed with fear and wonder, space age nebula lights from uneven eyes, uneasy thin arms and a Jesus-like waif frame, covered in clothes contrived to look like a rent boy. Lou’s fingers flicker down to Ziggy’s exposed abdomen, pressing into his skin for a second.

“You’re beautiful,” Lou’s own lips whisper like he is appraising Ziggy, that into his little antique shop there had been brought the holy grail, and Lou said it with such pause and seriousness it sounded like it was from a pastor’s mouth, Lou’s hands erupting into a fiery poet dance across Ziggy’s hot flesh, venturing up and grazing the collar.

But the moment is broken quickly as Lou steps back, looping an index finger through his collar, flicking the cigarette, still burning, ash leaving a white flurry behind, onto the street below. “You wearing this ‘cause you’re looking for somebody?” Lou asked, holding his wrist still, “to have you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ziggy was startled by the sudden movement, finding his back against the wall and his eyes lit up excitedly that something was happening and he didn’t know what it was. He gave a tremble at Lou’s voice, it was something he thought he could listen to all night and never tire from it. He uttered an impatient sort of groan at the exploratory touching of his body, sending thrills down his spine that gave him goosebumps and hardened his ridiculously tiny nipples. “Lou, touch me some more,” Ziggy breathed excitedly, already too tight pants getting more restricted as his heart beat wildly.

Amorous eyes almost squinted at the compliment, knees weakening at the whispering way in which it was so confidently stated. Ziggy was instantly smitten now, this was quite likely the one word guaranteed to have him eating right out of your palm. His skin almost seared with flushed excitement now, hot to the touch, but mindful enough not to scald Lou. He notices the black polished nails and admires them, shaking with the effort of holding still when Lou takes a step back.

His eyes flashed, a spark of annoyance to have been teased and left alone. The grip upon his wrist was the only thing Ziggy understood to mean that he’d not be free to leave if he suddenly changed his mind, so his hopes were still lifted somewhat. The finger in his collar excites him, makes him quiver and almost whimper in desire to submit at once. “Yes,” Ziggy admits, warmth filling his cheeks and ears, eyes dancing to playful tunes only he could hear, “would you like to have me, Lou?” Head inclined to one side, cheeky half smile to reveal only the tips of his teeth now. “Do you think you could?” Ziggy adds as bait, half closing his eyes, “I’m stronger than I look.”

A challenge..


	11. Chapter 11

It was evident by a flash of something else in Lou’s eyes that Ziggy had inspired something else to flash in his eye, some kind of mindless, urban rage, the kind that beats street walkers against the pavement and flashes stiletto knives at even the smallest glance. Lou quickly side steps, amphetamine high doing wonders for his reaction time, which, admittedly, was a bit belated, pulling Ziggy’s wrist away from his body, quickly bending his arm and driving his elbow into Ziggy’s back, now behind him, quickly trying to guide him to the floor with a strong push. Lou could deal with brats, and Ziggy looked like he was one, and luckily, Lou was stronger than he looks, even slightly stockier than Ziggy.

Lou tries with ease to make Ziggy lose his balance and end up on his hands and knees, curled up under Lou, pinned shoulders to rancid wooden floor. “I know I will,” Lou asserts domineeringly, obviously enjoying the struggle, feeling Ziggy’s hot Phoenix body against his, plucked from the embers of some blacksmith’s oven. Lou folds Ziggy at the waist, pressing his shoulders into the floorboards, kneeling behind him, crotch to ass, pushing him down and letting his slightly chilly fingers run over Ziggy’s already hard nipples.

“You fucking slut,” Lou slurs with disgust, only adding to the vague smell of urine coming from the floor. This was obviously a favorite place, under the radiator, the metal marks of previous handcuff endeavors mark it, Lou trying to recall where he left the pair.


	12. Chapter 12

Ziggy grunted softly as he was thrust up against the wall, fighting to get free but the elbow hurt his spine and he had to sink to the floor, stumbling down off balance and grimacing at the awful smell on the floor.

Eyes wide, he gulps and stares at Lou, the nasty words cutting into his heart and making it shatter. Love bloomed no more, eyes stinging now not with smoke but with genuine upset. Chest heaving with a silently held back sob, Ziggy’s tearful eyes glittered in the dimly lit room, pitiful and pleading.

“Please don’t say such things, Lou!” he struggled, “let me go! Ah!”

His back arched gently at the fingers as they ran cold over his nipples, a deep purr rumbled in the back of his throat to announce pleasure of this area. “Ohh, huhh.. “ his moans are deep and excited, but he recovered quickly and thrashed harder, trying to kick out but his knees were hard into his chest now.

“No, no!” Ziggy protested at Lou pressing down onto him, “Lou, please, don’t! I’m sorry, Lou!”

Ziggy writhed and wriggled, helpless under the weight of him, not using his full strength, he didn’t really want to get away. “Please let me go,” he whined softly, “you’re hurting me, Lou!”


	13. Chapter 13

Ziggy was pitiful under him, thrashing about and sobbing histrionically, waking up one of the passed out creatures in the bed who promptly walked out of the room without a second thought, not even stopping to gawk at what must’ve sounded quite sinister.

“Don’t say it because it’s true?” Lou challenges, feeling Ziggy’s body react just to the simplest of touches on his tiny, blushing nipple, grazing it again with his fingers, turning the hard little piece of flesh and then tweaking it.

Ziggy’s protests were partially enticing, partially quite sinister, Lou found, like Ziggy, who he knew was simply making it up, got off on this kind of thing. Oh well, judging by how he felt the blood rushing to his own loins, leaving trickles of sensitive flesh, it seemed like Lou did, too. Lou slowly released his weight from Ziggy, folding him over onto his back and grabbing the front of his hair, “stay,” Lou orders, glancing at the duffle bag shoved just beyond reach, Lou slamming Ziggy’s head into the floor just once in order to have time to scramble and get it, returning to straddle Ziggy, opening the duffle bag and emerging with handcuffs.

“Give me your wrist. Now.” Lou ordered, holding out his hand, “and pick a safe word if you want. It’s okay if you don’t feel you need one,” Lou said, how awfully considerate. Sadomasochists had found their own congeniality, and it was always good to be polite to someone you were about to torture.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziggy hadn’t meant to wake anyone, he had almost assumed them not living until he noticed their hearts were beating, having heard them softly thumping away under those covers earlier. He tried to struggle a bit more when the person left the room, thinking he might enjoy to follow him out of this place. 

“No, no it’s not true!” Ziggy said softly, “I’m not.. “ He did feel really hurt by such name calling, yet even then he couldn’t resist the smallest of smirks. 

“Okay maybe I am,” he finally admitted, “I.. ohh fuck! No, please don’t! Aah!” 

Ziggy clawed at the floor, chipping his preciously painted nail polish as his nipple was tweaked and teased, jaws clenched together to bite back too loud groans that wanted to burst from him.

He wriggled as he was forced down, trying to push up from the floor and being held down, panting and gasping in his effort to get free. 

“No, I won’t stay!” Ziggy protested, “ow!” 

His head hit the floor and he groaned, stunned for a moment long enough to ensure Lou had his bag. White was all he could see in those few seconds, his head throbbing and a long, low moan escaping him. 

“Wha-?” Ziggy felt Lou return to straddle him and tried to shake the fuzziness from his head, becoming aware of his surroundings once more. 

Obediently, he lifted his wrist up to Lou without question to avoid another head slam, his body trembling now and his teeth chattering a little. 

“Safe word?” Ziggy wondered, “to make you really stop?” Ziggy had to clarify, he’d heard of it before but hadn’t yet been in a place where he’d needed it. He’d come close, but not quite there. 

“My safe word is Honey,” Ziggy told Lou, “it’s sticky and sweet and I really like it.”

He felt cold metal snap round his delicately thin wrists, were they small enough though? “Lou,” Ziggy looked up with big eyes, wide and wondering, “you won’t hurt me too badly, will you?” Eyes now questioning, but one blink and they seem to dare Lou to just try it on for size and keep his silent promise to be very masterful. “Do you think you can make me scream, Lou?” he purrs softly, allure and coaxing. He even dares boldly enough to giggle quietly, taunting, asking for it.. He knows he is going to have a good time now.


	15. Chapter 15

The fire boy’s pathetic protests were, admittedly, a turn on for Lou, so desperate and pleading, slutty cadence and all, thin body writhing under Lou’s weight, absentmindedly trying to flee from the surreal, dark room, filled with dust through the air above them. Lou nodded when Ziggy told him his safe word, feeling free to inflict the most cruel and unusual punishments for Ziggy, and with the wild glimmer in his eyes, Lou knew not to hold back, looping the handcuffs around the radiator, leaving Ziggy pulled up, arms extended above his head on the floor, thin wrists victim to cold, cutting metal.

“I’m gunna,” Lou resolves with a sideways mumble, pushing Ziggy’s shirt up to his shoulders, exposing pale and delicate flesh, pulled tight over a petite rib cage, the haunting contours of the body in low light, the boyish contours alluring, making Lou shiver, “hurt you real bad, Ziggy.” It sounds half apologetic in the way that makes you shudder, the way that signifies it would be something bad enough that Lou really had to apologize for.

Lou’s fingers tumble to Ziggy’s pants, pulling them down, roughly pulling his heels off and discarding them, gawking for a moment at Ziggy’s exposed body, the little white ass peaking out from under his thighs, and boy, was he ever a stud. Lou smiled, running an exacting forefinger around Ziggy’s loins, retrieving a metal bar from the bag and some rope, “pull your legs up,” Lou ordered, sliding the bar under Ziggy’s knees, intending to properly restrain him first, “or else this bar is going someplace else…”


	16. Chapter 16

Ziggy winced as the cold, cutting metal dug into his wrists, that was going to leave a mark, perhaps even bruising, he was pale so it’d look worse than it actually felt. His arms now high over his head, a shudder of anticipation racked his thin, seemingly fragile body. With his chest now suddenly exposed, Ziggy was calm and still but breathed faster and uttered soft, almost inaudible whimpering sounds of fear. 

He always took a risk in these ventures, that someone might discover how to actually cause him the most unforgivable pain, but nobody generally ever looked to that part of him. He was thankful for this, recovery was much slower when his ears were wounded because it’d make him pass out very quickly and repeatedly. They were one of two places he could not withstand pain, his antennae being the other but those were hidden almost at all times.

Lou’s apologetic tone was appreciated, but Ziggy took it as a promise and accepted his fate inwardly. Outwardly, his expression showed fear and he strained against the cuffs, looking up at them worriedly before his pants and boots were suddenly tossed aside. He couldn’t help that his cheeks were aflame now, as Lou paused briefly to look him over. He tensed up and wriggled at the next touch around his loins, eyeing off the metal bar and ropes.

Ziggy hesitated at the command, then quickly realized the latter half was actually meant as a threat and not a choice he was being given to make. He obediently pulled up his legs, feeling the ice of the metal behind his knees and shivering. “Please,” he cried, tears glistening in his eyes but none actually fell, as they were quite false, “Lou, let me go! I’m really scared now! Please.. I don’t want this!” His chest rose and fell rapidly, he seemed panicked and wide eyed, looking around desperately for a way to escape and almost cutting himself straining against the cuffs. He arched his back and tried to kick out but to no avail, he was pretty damn stuck right there. It was an odd sensation, he was a quick, lithe creature and quite the escape artist but not this time.


	17. Chapter 17

Lou only smirked at Ziggy’s complaints, smelling the fear, thick musky fear, terrified fear of whatever awful defiling Lou was planning, and he sure was planning it. His dark eyes caught the open duffle bag as a smirk cut across his lips, tying Ziggy’s thighs to his calfs, propping him up, exposed, swelling sex organ, balls, cute pink asshole, Lou pulling and pushing on the bar to see Ziggy’s range of movement which was not far. Back to the bag, he thought, and then he’d fuck him, probably.

Mean metal clamps are next, teeth long and unforgiving, tight as a dog’s bite, Lou pinching at Ziggy’s tiny nipples, gathering whatever breast tissue Ziggy had, just a small soft lump over boney flesh, attaching the wasp thing to one and then the other, a shiny silver chain connecting the jaws that were now upon his body, Lou pulling at the chain.

Lou chuckled, shaking his head, “I wish you’d shut the fuck up,” Lou lied, cruelly, “but struggle all you want,” he said, amusedly playing with the chain as his other hand retrieved a small cock-cage, “you’re not getting any until I’m done with you.”


	18. Chapter 18

The smirking gave him shudders, his reactions slowing due to the cooler climate but his body growing hot all on it’s own in terrified and yet demanding anticipation. “Ah aah,”  Ziggy writhed and struggled, barely able to move now, very uncomfortable, “Lou, tell me I’m a good boy.. “  He hopes to hear the opposite. 

He looked at the clamps curiously, eyes wide and jaw slack with moans as his nipples are pinched and clamped. “Oohh, please stop, no! No!”  he shakes his head, trying hard to thrash but it’s no use, throwing his head back to moan louder and eyes roll shut, “no, I don’t like that! Please, oohh, ohh, I want to go home, please! Mmm, uhhh.. ”  Ziggy was genuinely fearful, but equally curious and eager to continue.

It felt painful and good all at once when Lou played with the chain, Ziggy couldn’t decide whether he wanted to yelp or moan, so the sound he made was a mixture of both and his body shook with excitement and fear. Tension mounted, he didn’t recognize the cage or what it was for. “Wh-What’s that?”  he asked, voice trembling and breath panting, soft moans escaping here and there, “what’s that for?” The unknown, it was more fearful than anything known, no matter what the situation. 

Ziggy writhed and puffed out his little chest, his back arching gently as his head rolled back in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Lips parted and eyes half closed, a tremble in his body of adrenaline and uncertainty.


	19. Chapter 19

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” Lou mumbles, preparing the clamps by testing them in the air, “speak when you’re spoken too,” Lou demanded, not wanting to stifle Ziggy’s wanton protests, but maybe to get him to stop trying to boost his pathetic ego. Such a needy person, Lou thought, so vulnerable under his fingers, yet so flippant and self indulgent. Lou would make sure the little bitch new who really mattered, the thought flashes around Lou’s brain. Show Ziggy.

“This is a chastity,” Lou answers, grabbing Ziggy’s half hard cock firmly, without even a modicum of sexual lewdness, and without much more explanation, began to peel Ziggy’s hot foreskin down, exposing the pink head of his penis, Lou taking the cage and lining it up with Ziggy. It has a short urethral plug and several restrictive rings, it was a vicious little thing, Lou knew, and it would have Ziggy writhing in no time. All the better, Lou was growing wet and dripping in his own pants, hips nearly rocking with the energy of a bull in heat, ready to fuck Ziggy until he was a moaning, weird mess on the floor.

Pressing the thing onto Ziggy slowly but firmly, holding his hips down and pressing Ziggy’s soft flesh into the harsh metal confines, penetrating places that should never be penetrated, watching Ziggy’s face for an appropriate reaction to egg Lou on.


	20. Chapter 20

Pouting, he didn’t like to be told to shut up, brows knitted together in what would have been a tantrum, if he could fucking move..  Ziggy growled and squirmed, eyes flashed with fury, how dare he? Center of the universe, that’s what Ziggy was, at least in his own mind he was.

His eyes widened at the sudden grasp onto his erection, causing him to whimper and shudder. “Don’t.. Don’t.. Don’t!” Ziggy whined, “ohh, no no no! That hurts, Lou! Stop! Please, please! Nooo, oohh.. “ Freeze frame, eyes widen slowly in horror, mouth open in silent scream of disbelief. Body now suddenly moving as he trembles in discomfort but too afraid to thrash in case it hurts. It felt heavy and restrictive, the plug burned and made him flinch.

Gulps hard, blinks just once and a single tear escapes to trickle down his flushed cheek. “Take.. Take it.. o-off!” he whispers breathlessly, eyes squeeze shut and teeth bared, sucking in a hiss, it didn’t feel right, but it didn’t feel wrong, either, just new and the realization dawned that he wasn’t going to be able to climax, what dastardly cruelty! 

“Lou please,” Ziggy’s chest heaved with a sob, “take it off, I’ll shut up I swear, please!” Of course, Lou didn’t want him to be quiet really, so that isn’t going to have an effect. Big, blue eyes open again, pleading and afraid. Body shivering and trying to shrink into the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

A bit of Lou wanted to reach up and kiss Ziggy’s cheek, to put his arm around Ziggy and tell him that it’s okay, a maternal impulse to scoop Ziggy up. Of course, Lou shook his head and tried to get rid of it, pressing cruel and dastardly fingers in between the slender bars of the cage, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Alright, Ziggy,” Lou nods, brushing some of his red hair from his face and looking at his frightened eyes, pupils small, sweat erupting from the struggle, back arching in constant rebellious movement. Lou’s hand emerges from the bag again with a small bullet vibrator, kissing down Ziggy’s body sweetly, across his pale chest, lips leaving a tiny glistening trail, stopping to gently wrap around Ziggy’s brutalized nipple, clamp and all, Lou’s mouth hot and familiar, pulling Ziggy’s hips onto Lou’s thighs, positioning his splayed legs right in front of him.

He sits up, examining his work for a second, watching the incapacitated Ziggy and then pressing the vibrator gently into Ziggy’s hole, knowing it’d be pleasurable against Ziggy’s sensitive insides, but hardly enough to counteract the chastity keeping Ziggy’s cock miserable.


	22. Chapter 22

Ziggy could sense the near shift in Lou’s demeanor, it made him curious as he shivered and gasped, trying to wriggle free of the strange metal cage. But as quickly as the shift had come, it was gone again and Ziggy jolted at the fingers pressing in through the bars. A soft mewl, desperate to have the thing removed but he knew it wasn’t going to work. He wouldn’t stop trying though, he’d very nearly managed to reach Lou but something seemed to be blocking Ziggy’s attempts.

The gentle brushing of his hair did little to comfort him, though it was nice, he couldn’t help but just focus on that damned cage. Ziggy continues to struggle, making small sounds of distress and discomfort, he is not in a good place. His eyes roll at the kisses across his chest, tender nipples slightly swollen and he arches into the soft lips that wrap around it. “Ohh, uhuuh that hurts!” he moaned, oh but it felt so fucking good at the same time, he’d never admit it. 

He saw the little object come from the bag, but ignored it because it seemed too small to be of any importance.  Ziggy shifts as he is moved into another position, his wrists clanging the metal cuffs against the radiator as he struggled violently to free them, but they were too tight and he cried out as his wrists began to bruise on one side.

Another buck and a thrash, then he looked around at Lou and in that moment of pause, something slipped into his hole and he instantly tensed up, eyes wide and jaw dropped in a startled gasp. Ziggy groaned and enjoyed the vibration, his cock trying to harden but without much success and he noticed this. Was it broken? He shivered, tension leaving his body as it relaxed under the stimulation of having something penetrating him. Completely obedient and only moving to writhe in pleasure, Ziggy ceased struggling or protesting. Anal penetration got his attention double quick, brows furrowed in horror realization as the function of the cage is becoming quite clear to him now.

“Oooh,” Ziggy moans, slowly becoming still and waiting for a command. The only kind of anal penetration he didn’t submit to, was fucking, he’d buck and rear like a bronco to try and throw you off.


	23. Chapter 23

“It’s going to hurt, wether you like it or not,” Lou whispers, delving his hand into his own pants. The thought excites him: Ziggy helpless, cock burning, fucked and used and violated, tears staining gorgeous cutting white cheeks, quivering, writhing, kicking helplessly, the thoughts have Lou’s cock harden in his hands, and he strokes himself, gently tugging on Ziggy’s chain, prodding at his hole as he prepares himself. “If you’re a good boy,” Lou starts, “maybe I’ll let you cum.” Lou knew being a good boy wouldn’t be too hard since Ziggy had severely limited options, and protesting was not necessarily a qualifier for being a bad boy.

Lou lifts Ziggy’s hips onto his lap again, seeing his tender blushing hole and the wire that emerged from it, a gentle hum from Ziggy’s pacifier, Lou looking up at Ziggy for a second, holding his thighs up, exposing his tender place further, pushing his cock swiftly into Ziggy’s ass, holding onto the wire to not let it slip, a low groan from his throat.


	24. Chapter 24

“No, no! Please, no!” Ziggy moaned and rolled his eyes, head lowered and face contorting in pleasure pain, “I can’t.. I, ohhh!”  Ziggy looked around and tried to squirm but he couldn’t move, he caught sight of Lou taking down his pants, a lump forming in his throat as he views and watches the monster growing in his palm.

“Oh no, no!” he shook his head, straining hard against his bondage, “what is that! Please! No! Don’t! I.. Aah! “  He hadn’t ever come across someone as well endowed as Lou before, accustomed to the smaller men and easily able to take them and over power them. “I-I’ll be good Lou,” Ziggy whimpers, gasping as he is lifted into the lap and feels the invasion start to violate his tight hole. He hadn’t been fucked for a while now, this was going to hurt.

Squinting eyes shut tight as he shouts in protest, muscles tense as he attempts to thrash and a growl escapes him, eyes snapping open to flash furiously and glean with tears. He felt sick and his stomach heaved, but he shut his mouth and whined, trying hard not to balk. Deep breaths and tight, clamping muscles relaxed or else restrict and just about cut off blood supply to Lou’s cock, Ziggy didn’t want this to happen and willed himself to relax down there, further penetrated for his efforts and crying out in pain, pleasure and protest.  
“No, no! Stop, stop it! Aah!” Ziggy felt perspiration gleam over his body, it feels good and so wrong, his cock hardens and he cries out, “ow, uhh ah!” Body writhes and jolts, the trapped muscle defiant and insistent, causing him all manner of pain mixed with pleasure. His eyes closed again, tensing muscles but keeping his canal relaxed, Ziggy thrashed to best of his restricted ability. He sobbed, chest heaving and started to just relax, resting his cheek and surrendering to the fact that he wasn’t going anywhere. Lips parted, a light drool glistening at the corner, moans of pleasure.. groans of pain and outcries of protest that were now softened to mere whimpers and mewls. He knows who is boss here, and he isn’t happy about it.


	25. Chapter 25

As all of Ziggy’s trepidation about impalement happens, Lou has buried his cock deeply, feeling the hot confines of Ziggy’s sensitive walls around him, letting out a low groan. All of Ziggy’s moaning and thrashing only served to make Lou’s cock throb, but he took to being still, turning the now shared vibrator up with a shiver, holding Ziggy’s hips more for his own support as he pants, Lou beginning to thrust, the pedantic movement of the hips, smooth motions and a lot of intermittent grumbling, Lou’s own abdomen clenching up from the sensation of Ziggy’s tight, forbidden walls, his glistening and writhing body.

“It hurts? Tell me it hurts,” Lou commands, looking up to catch Ziggy’s eye, a punctual thrust deep into his stomach, a glisten of sweat across his forehead, reaching down to grab at the curled, prisoner cock, pressing the cage down further and the metal further in, too, a sadistic pleasure that has Lou’s hips bucking wildly.


	26. Chapter 26

The pain was racking through him like bolts of electricity, making him see blinding white lights before his eyes, tinged with a red haze as he fought against his bondage and tried desperately to escape. His expression wore a mask of horror, never had he come across something as cruel and confining as this, that small metal cage and every throb and pulse of his cock just made him yelp that much louder.

Ziggy’s moans were resounding pleas of ‘No’ , ‘Please’ and ‘Stop’ sometimes soft, other times louder and more terrified. His shoulders shook with the threat of crying in earnest, fat tears rolling down fiery red cheeks, head lowered for shame of what was transpiring. He was alone on the planet, seeking affection and love, looking for someone to touch and hold him. Sometimes that affection was displayed with this kind of pain and suffering, he’d learned to enjoy it and accepted that this was how a few humans showed him that they loved him. At least for the night anyway, generally abandoning him come morning and leaving him to wander off in search of another pair of arms to try to fall into.   
“It hurts so much!” Ziggy whimpered, breathing erratic and stomach heaving, “I’m going to be sick.. Lou, you’ve got such a big cock.. It’s so big, you.. you’re hur-hurting me! Aah!”  Head thrown back and grimace clearly visible, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and brutal pain, the combination confusing his senses and mingling his cries into a melody of chants to please stop and moans countering the pleas with their clear notes of pleasure and content.

“Please, no no no! Don’t!!” he begged, chest heaving and he screamed loudly as the fingers pressed down upon the cage, pure torture for his own impressive girth and length, he felt his head turn dizzy but braved through it, gulping back the urge to throw up and taking deep, gasping breaths, fuck it felt so good!  “Aah, uhh, Lou, it hurts!” Ziggy wailed of the pain truthfully, his body trembling as he tried to thrash free again, head lowered once more in admitted defeat, groans low and whines high, he felt nearly senseless anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

The squirming seraphim had Lou’s hips in wild animal motions that could not be stopped, driving at fast tempo and heavy punctuation, slamming into Ziggy’s small body, flesh meeting other hard flesh, Lou thrusting up into Ziggy’s trembling confines for what felt like years until it’s met with some hesitation, letting out a torturous moan and heaving, stopping thrusting for a second, watching Ziggy as his own breath was a heavy, labored pant that swirled weakly in his lungs, buried deep inside Ziggy. “’M going to fill you up,” Lou mumbled as a warning, removing his cruel grasp from Ziggy’s tortured cock, slamming hard and deep into his insides, body trembling for a second until mind goes blank and Lou feels euphoria erupt round against his eyes, thick white hot, spidery cum filling Ziggy up, Lou leaning forward onto Ziggy’s body, panting, raven hair damp and stuck to his forehead.

“You’re very good,” Lou praises, lowly, still lodged in Ziggy, body buckled over and trembling, knowing Ziggy is still wracked in pain and he has every intention of fixing that somehow. Maybe not pleasantly.


	28. Chapter 28

Ziggy’s breath was stolen with each powerful thrust, inaudible and slightly audible sounds escaping as the air was rushed from his lungs, gasps of hurried filling of his lungs between movements. The hesitation was appreciated, as brief as it was, Ziggy caught his breath, air surging into his burning lungs and painfully constricting his chest. Mouth open to take in great gulps of air, Ziggy listened to the warning and his eyes grew wide.

“Oh god, no! NO!” Ziggy panicked and threw back his head and pushed into Lou roughly, crying out and going still as the streams shot into him, hot and fast, powerful from the monster spewing it’s wicked venom into his sensitive canal, his soft walls snug and tight, compressing to massage and milk the beast of every last drop it had to offer.

Panting, breathless, the searing pains didn’t stop once the pounding did and Ziggy continued to cry and just let it take over him for the moment. Tears of relief for the fucking to be done with, sobs of pain and anticipating more of it to come. He couldn’t say anything for a short time, just overwhelmed with the sensations of being restrained in so many ways. The compliment is received and Ziggy’s heart swells to double it’s size, it doesn’t take much does it? “I w-want to be very good for you, L-Lou,” Ziggy’s breathless voice quivers, his body shaking and his eyes wide, cock still trying to engorge but retreating from the cruel bondage with each attempt.

“Please,” Ziggy could still feel the giant anaconda lodged firmly inside of him, “please Lou, take it off.. It h-hurts so much! I-I’ll be really good, I’ll shut up, I promise!” Eyes big and pleading now, yet.. lips twisted in an attempt to hide his smile at the situation, as hurtful as it is, Ziggy’s clearly not concerned about his safety right now. Lou could just about knock him senseless and he’d probably stick out his tongue, just to get that one more touch, violent or soft, as long as he wasn’t alone.


	29. Chapter 29

“Alright,” Lou concedes, coming to his senses, pulling out from Ziggy with a gentle motion, hardly the mad dog he was before. Lou wanted to have Ziggy again, and new it the minute their skin no longer touched, that this beautiful creature was immediately missed and within seconds Lou’s body was tortured by withdrawals. As a thanks, even though, yes, it was easy, but just for keeping Lou company, for satisfying Lou’s fantasies, Lou gently untucks Ziggy’s impressive, swollen, nearly bruising length from its cage with ease, giving it a few delicate strokes, the tender flesh raw and venerable in his hands.

Lou pulls on the wire next, removing the vibrator and replacing it with his own fingers, curling up to find the almond sized prostate, giving Ziggy a soft look, still panting, crawling down. Lou’s mouth was wet, saliva sloppy, drooling onto Ziggy’s cock and lapping at it, stroking it firmer now, but not for pain, for pleasure, then taking it deeper and reaching up to pull at the chain, playfully, finger still curling into his prostate.

Lou lowers his head further, craning his neck and opening his throat, swallowing down Ziggy’s cock, without much word of intention, bobbing his head agreeably with the change of demeanor. Lou would ease Ziggy into it, of course, Lou didn’t want to be alone tomorrow, even if Ziggy had learned to accept it.


	30. Chapter 30

Alright?  Ziggy shivers and wonders, what could that mean?  “Aah.. “ he closes his eyes, feeling the long, thick snake finally emerge from deep inside of him, leaving him open and sore but cold and wanting, the vibrator making him jolt a few times and swelling his cock painfully against it’s confines. “Uhh, oww.. “ eyes close briefly, relief throbbing inside of him as the vibrator finally slipped out. “Ohh!” a surprised groan at the prod to his prostate, the reward unexpected and it thrilled within his little heart as it started to beat much faster.

His body trembled as the hand went down to his caged cock once more, a whimper or two in frightened anticipation but eyes widen as the release is realized. He looked up slowly, seeking Lou’s expression as the voice had softened somewhat and he noticed the eyes had as well.   
He followed Lou with his now curious stare, the gentle stroking sending shudders of pain and pleasure through his now over-sensitive flesh. Saliva soothing and warm, Ziggy let his mouth open to utter a moan of pleasure without the pain, eyes rolling in content and the corners of his lips curling downwards in sheer erotic display.

“Aahh, uuh!” his chest thrust towards the chain as it was pulled, sensitive and swollen nipples sending pleasure signals to him and washing over the pains and fears, he began to feel soothed and amorous, though cautiously at first. Soft groans of pleasure now reverberated through his throat, escaping in pants and arches of his body, tears drying on his now stained, ruddy cheeks still flushed crimson.

His body was responding to the pleasure equally as it had to the pain, there was no inbetween and Ziggy didn’t really have an off switch that many people knew about, so he could go on like this intermittently for days. His toes curled and his wrists stopped pulling against the cuffs, his mind stilled as he became immersed with the reward he was suddenly being given. “It feels so good!” he whispered, breathless and arching, trying hard to make good with his promise to shut his mouth, he pursed his lips and hummed desperately. His cock slowly began to engorge with a slight trepidation at first, lengthening and swelling into the suckling confines of Lou’s soft throat and mouth.

After the pain, this pleasure felt tenfold and Ziggy was quickly turning to a whole other place of less darkness and more light, eyes rolling closed and head clearing, daring to buck his hips as he felt the unmistakable stirrings of his own climax approaching at the expert and tender hands and mouth, he couldn’t hold back if he tried, but would he truly be allowed to go over the edge? Was it a cruel trick and he’d be denied at the last moment? Ziggy vocalized his warning, he was going to cum, leaving the ball in Lou’s court now, Ziggy arched and trembled, legs shaking..


	31. Chapter 31

Lou lets Ziggy come even if it is a disappointment to his sadistic streak, sucking hard on Ziggy’s cock in the expert way he knew how, swallowing Ziggy’s thick cum without a breath, licking his red lips and looking up, gently stroking out the last bits of butterfly euphoria down Ziggy’s spine. Lou could not go all day sexually, not all week, either, but, despite momentarily lapses such as this, he could keep it up sadistically for days. Lou gently wiped away Ziggy’s cum from the blushing tip of his cock, emerging with the tiny lock and pressing the cage back on, Ziggy still sensitive and skin still burning in his palm, locking it quickly and tucking away the key.

“Now,” Lou said happily, “if you want to do anything, you’ll have to ask me.” Lou says, sitting on his haunches and adjusting his clothing, watching the still exposed Ziggy. He wanted him, he really did. Lou began to undo the bar under Ziggy’s knees, holding his thighs in his lithe, muscular arms, finger over his smooth alabaster. “When you’re here, with me, I want you to be wearing this,” Lou taps the chastity, emerging with a heavy, small metal butt plug, pushing it into Ziggy, “and this.”


	32. Chapter 32

Ziggy thrashed and announced his climax long and loudly, a hopeful reward for his lover’s ears as he wanted to make sure Lou knew how much Ziggy was enjoying it. Not that he could’ve held back anyway, his throaty roar a startling contrast to his spritely features, almost demonic if it wasn’t so sexually charged and ending in softer groans of release and calming. He shivered at the feathery strokes, eyes heavy lidded with a sexual high that was slowly fading as he began to realize his senses again.

Ziggy hummed and did not protest as the cage was slipped back into place, he was starting to get used to the feeling and when his cock was flaccid, it didn’t really hurt so much. Just a little, enough to remind him that it was there, though the padlock clicking against the metal would be reminder enough when he moved. “Mmm,” he arched as the plug went into his ass, “alright Lou, I understand.”

He often forgot that he was wearing a chain link collar, because it was always there and he felt naked without it but now, as he was being kept under literal lock and key, it couldn’t have felt more obvious against his neck. Ziggy looked at Lou with big, blue eyes and heart fluttering. “Am I yours, Lou?” he wondered curiously, easing his stiff legs down, “do I belong to you now?”


	33. Chapter 33

Lou was happy to see Ziggy more compliant, but surprised how quickly he had adjusted. It made Lou feel a bit calmer, further verifying that Lou had not hurt Ziggy. After all, Ziggy did always have this perverse look of enjoyment on his face, even weeping. There was plenty of awful shit Lou would do to bring the tears back. Everyone has to get off.

“If you want,” Lou nods, pulling his pants up and buckling the silver of his thick, black leather belt, getting to his feet and looking down at Ziggy splayed on the floor, the taste of him in his mouth. Blue eyes that were keen and smart, a little smart mouth, slender hands, and the beautiful, sensual curve of the body downwards, the little bit of orange wirey hair. “God, you’re gorgeous. I’d love to have you,” Lou nods, bending down to undo the cuffs from the radiator, cuffing his wrists back together. Scooping Ziggy up into his wide arms, holding his slender, quivering back, under his legs, his hollow, light weight feathery and illusory in his grasp, Lou bending to kiss Ziggy on the nose, carrying him off to an unoccupied mattress, laying him down on the bed like some goddess.


	34. Chapter 34

Ziggy sighed with relief as his long, slender legs pushed out, toes curling and wriggling, reveling in the freedom he now had. His eyes fixated upon the leather belt momentarily, thinking he would love to have it wrapped around his mouth, or feel it creating large welts on his ass. Greedy little thing, he could never get enough, he was utterly insatiable.

“I do want that,” Ziggy confirmed softly, offering the much stronger man a small smile at the compliments that stroked his already over inflated ego, “you could keep me, Lou.”  But how would Lou stop him from getting out? The cuffs came off and immediately snapped back on, Ziggy closed his eyes. Aha. That’s how.

He opened his eyes at being lifted and panicked, wanting to wrap his arms around Lou’s neck for fear of being thrown or dropped, it’d happened before and his heart beat faster as the kiss to his nose made him blush and his eyes lit up with a soft giggle under his breath announcing his sheer joy at the small gesture. The nervous shiver in his body faded as he was carefully lowered down, puzzled, wide eyes questioning Lou silently, his body relaxing as he was placed onto the mattress.

Ziggy curled up a little, eyes watching Lou and nearing a state of wanting to sleep now, brought on by the bedding and the cuffs. He gave a shiver from the cold, needing a warm body to press against him. He could easily just cuddle up into Lou, if permitted, he’d give it an attempt at least. He had thought to himself of Lou when chatting at the bar: Mine.  He was thinking now as he looked to the other male: Master. This wasn’t making him very pleased at all, it ground against his grain and yet, funnily enough, it made him very happy indeed.


	35. Chapter 35

As insatiable as Ziggy was, it was better to bring it about slowly, so Lou can keep himself without shaky hands and trembling, broken neurons, and of course so Ziggy could feel more, it was better to break a false sense of security again and again, to create another way. People don’t own people out there, but here, Ziggy was Lou’s, and there was necessary adjustments that needed to be made. Lou turned the clock away from the bed, switching on the broken, bare bulb that flickered.

“Stay,” Lou commanded, putting a hand around Ziggy’s oaks, hard ankle and he walked around the bed. It was the only one on a frame, and just below it were two mattresses, and that awful intrusion of a body. Lou quietly, just out of sight, pulled the body up and out the door right under the shoulders, it’s arms hyperextending backwards, letting out a tortured cough as Lou leaves whoever it is in the hall.

Lou returns to bed after fussing around some more, obviously making plans, maybe adjusting the loft to their new needs. Lou had no idea if when the sun came up Ziggy would be there, not in the way that he’d leave, but that the gorgeous thing was some kind of fever dream, an east village Benzedrine trip, a hideous human angel. Lou made his way into bed, peeling off his sweaty shirt and lying down next to Ziggy, arms draped over him, pulling the blankets up to the top of their chest, a whole pile of warm carpets for insulation. The night light flickered and Lou reached up to turn it away from them, illuminating the other half of the room and ugly mustard paint. If he was illusory, it was certainly nice, a gift of failing conscience, “you sleep much?”


	36. Chapter 36

If there was one lesson Ziggy would never learn, it was the whole false sense of security thing. It simply went straight over his head, he took the way people treated him quite literally in that sense. So when Lou was being nice to him, Ziggy was of the utmost belief that it was genuine and real and would last forever.

And he’d go on to believe it, no matter how many times the illusion was shattered. He was too trusting in that way, heart just handed over to be pounded into pulp each and every time. His main craving was for touch, contact, to not ever be left alone on his own, it didn’t matter if the touch hurt, or the words cut, so long as he was with someone. Anyone..

He nodded silently as he was commanded to stay put, resting his head and sighing softly, trying to wriggle his hands out of the cuffs without much success. They were tight, usually he could squirm out of them but Lou must have had some really skinny friends of his own.

“Not much,” Ziggy answered, keen to wriggle closer when Lou got in next to him, “would you hold me tightly?” Ziggy would only end up squirming off the bed if he was left to his own devices.


	37. Chapter 37

Lou rolled on his side and nodded, “me neither,” he mumbled, answering Ziggy’s question by taking the creature into his arms, thankful he asked, the closeness was silken and good against his skin, feeling Ziggy’s slight back, the mountain range of his exposed spine, Lou’s thigh touching Ziggy’s making Lou shiver with near delight, Lou’s hand finding Ziggy’s, still bound together by the shiny metal cuffs, covering Ziggy’s hand with his own.

“That’s better,” Lou confirms, mostly to himself, holding Ziggy tight in his arms, his, Ziggy was his all his. Lou fell asleep a good time later, holding Ziggy down, finally closing his eyes over his dominion but only for an hour or two, waking up before Ziggy and sighing, being very still as to Ziggy not realizing he was awake. The creature had retracting his arms slightly away from the cold and Lou’s suspicions were, confirmed, sitting up slightly and looking at Ziggy. He was so beautiful there, his face languid and calm, still joyously devious and satyristic, Lou pausing there in the dim light from the strange lamp, yellow, before grabbing the back of Ziggy’s hair and hauling him off the bed, surprising Lou awake just as much as it must’ve surprised Ziggy.


	38. Chapter 38

Ziggy reveled in the embrace and the gentle touches, eyes closing to the sensations he associated with affection and love, making his heart thump passionately and he felt whole again rather than just one discarded piece of an unfinished puzzle. The warmth was welcomed and Lou’s words were heard but not responded to, because Ziggy was certain it meant that he was being good and still.

Yet he couldn’t help his body trembling, energy filled his chest and set his every fiber ablaze with wanting to jitter and squirm but the way he was eventually held down ensured that he actually dozed off for a while there. The pressure put upon him wasn’t too hard, so he didn’t thrash or rear up. It wasn’t too gentle either, so he didn’t try to wriggle away. It was the perfect combination and Ziggy’s Love Jewel glowed brightly in the darkness, after Lou had fallen asleep.

Unconscious, the Jewel faded away and when Ziggy woke some time later, he just lay there and listened lovingly to the other’s heart beating, loud and strong. Sensing coldness, he shifted his arms and suddenly Lou was sitting up. Ziggy looked back at him, trusting eyes soft and coy smile beckoning, but he did not get his good morning kiss and soon found himself crying out as his hair was reefed and he landed with a thud onto the floor.

 _Had he done something offensive?_ Ziggy couldn’t figure out what he’d done to incur this wrath, he looks up, tearful, heart broken and confused. “I’ve woken you,” he concluded, “I’m sorry, Lou.. “ He hadn’t meant to, who knew Lou was such a light sleeper? Little did he know, Lou had already been awake when he’d moved.


	39. Chapter 39

Ziggy’s manic muscle twittering did not go unnoticed, Lou figured he was just one of those people, maybe a combination of drab, medical explanation and the fact that he had been set on fire, or was fire, somehow flickered on and off with the need to burn, the need for madness, be mad to get up and kissed and hugged or hit again. Mad to do everything, just never nothing, never alone. Lou faded away, and if he had had a similar jewel, it would’ve glowed bright, but maybe his gentle dream of the creature was the same thing.

“Don’t apologize,” Lou demands, fingers curling and turning Ziggy’s fluffy red hair sweaty and chord between his fingers, “it’s morning. We’re going to the bathroom.” Now Lou was the one mad to do something, a shaky energy for something horrible, he couldn’t resist. Ziggy didn’t seem to mind and, of course, his body was at Lou’s disposal. Lou did miss a morning kiss, but maybe he should save the affection for later. Two Lou’s now, the dichotomy continuing but threatened as Lou drags Ziggy, stumbling to the bathroom, throwing him to the hard time floor, only a light shining in through the crack illuminating the noxious blue peeling walls, Lou attaching one of Ziggy’s wrists to the sink, methodical, silent, closing the drain of the tub and turning it on cold.

“I’m going to give you some options—wait here.”


	40. Chapter 40

Ziggy whimpered at the hair pulling, but it wasn’t a sensitive area one way or the other, so he endured it and stumbled into the dreaded bathroom with it’s many faucets and stink of water. Ziggy pulled back with as much effort as he could muster, ending up collapsing to the cold tile floor and regretting it instantly with a shivery shudder, then being dragged across to the sink and cuffed there. 

He wasn’t acting now, Ziggy was genuinely cowering in dread. “Please,” his timid voice shook, “n-not water, please Lou, don’t do that.. Anything but that, I beg you!” His big, blue eyes watered, not false tears this time, but real ones and he shuddered again, gulping with true terror at the mere closeness of the horrid stuff. He could hear it in the pipes near his ears, what awful thing had he done to deserve such a cruel fate as this? He felt he might faint, but there was a glimmer of hope.

“Options?” he wondered, sniffling and looking up timidly, shuddering once again, his heart beating hard and slow, pain in his chest at this sudden turn of events, Ziggy fingered the collar around his neck absently. 

_Not mine.  
_

_His._

_Stay._


	41. Chapter 41

This was a ‘see how much Ziggy could take’ experiment, and not performed particularly ethically. Lou wanted to know if the small creature could face the most cruel, unusual and humiliating thing Lou could muster. It didn’t look too good, Ziggy already panicking as the brackish, blue water shakily filled the tub, cold porcelain and icy landscape, coldness filling the bathroom floor. Lou went down to the ice machine, returning with a bag soon after, leaning over Ziggy, a calloused hand on his shoulder, warm, a languid calm touch in a small attempt to calm him slightly. Ziggy could stop this any time, and Lou would not be mad.

“Okay, options,” Lou repeats, opening the bag of ice, biting his lip. Sometimes he exacted punishments too awful that it stung for them to pass through his mean pout, “first one, you kneel by the tub and I drown you as I fuck you, or,” Lou points to the bag of ice, “I clean out your insides with that.” Of course there was always the option to forgo this whole thing, but Lou had a suspicion Ziggy would try and do it for him. Ziggy had become so completely his, so fast.

Lou leaned down, stroking Ziggy’s hair gently, a calm hand over his chest to his flat, fleshy breasts, Palm grazing his nipple softly, “what do you say, pet?”


	42. Chapter 42

Ziggy was shivering, his reaction time was slow and he had trouble processing Lou’s words as his mind and extremities went numb with the cold. Teeth chattering, blue eyes lifting and body leaning into the decidedly affectionate touch of his shoulder, Ziggy managed to stop trembling and listen properly. Ziggy knew about ice, it was bitingly cold and thus a natural enemy of the fire-child, but water was even more so, as long as it was cold. Hot water was tolerable, given time to adjust, but this water was not hot and the ice was not favorable.  
His choices were both terrible, but sometimes in life the only choices one had were bad choices, yet one still had to choose, like it or not. Ziggy could easily melt the cuffs with his hands, heat them up enough and he could start a fire. His body began to naturally fire up to keep Ziggy’s body heat regulated, his skin turning from pale white to a more reddish hue.  
The stroke of his hair calmed Ziggy’s nerves a little, eyes still wide in horror at the water so fearfully close to him. Drowning was quite likely his biggest and most morbid fear, so he certainly wasn’t going to be opting for that. He closed his eyes as Lou’s hand brushed over his tiny, sensitive nipple bud, jolting as his cock tried to arouse and met with the biting sting of cold metal once again.  
Ziggy looked up at Lou with trusting eyes, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I don’t want to drown, Lou,” he made his decision.


	43. Chapter 43

Lou got up, leaning down to pull the drain out of the tub, wiping off the cold water from his bare arms with hardly a flinch, looking down at the helpless Ziggy, feeling arousal grow in the pits of his primordial stomach. Defiling so completely, humiliating the young sprite wasn’t right, but fuck, was it desirable. Lou put a towel down under Ziggy’s hips, lifting them off the floor and moving the bowl over near them, nestling himself between Ziggy’s thighs, pushing his body into a position where the back of his thighs were almost parallel to the ceiling. Lou worked silently, commanding, barely looking at Ziggy’s face as he almost obsessively adjusted his body, making sure that his sensitive groin was perfectly exposed and helpless.

“You’re feverish,” Lou said flatly, touching Ziggy’s burning skin. It seemed more like an after thought, and Lou soon turned the little butt plug out of Ziggy’s body with a sad pop, looking up at him and taking the first ice cube, pressing it against his bound testicles first, feeling the hard water press against the sensitive, lose flesh.


	44. Chapter 44

Ziggy shuddered at the sound of the gurgling water going down the drain, eyes closing in brief gratitude and hoping to be perhaps uncuffed, but it was not to be. He uttered a frightened whimper as he was pulled into a degrading position, trying to ignore the remark about him being feverish. 

Ziggy was cheating, keeping himself warm but even his body heating up to a safe degree that Lou wouldn’t burned by touching him, was not enough to save him from the sting of the ice that made his body jolt.

“Aah!” Ziggy pulled on the metal around his wrists, trying to look around and see what was going on, “no! Please, stop!” 

He squirmed uncomfortably, cold was enemy and Ziggy felt his heart thump into his throat, or at least that’s what it felt like. 

“Ohh, aah!” he felt tears sting his eyes and he gasped, trying to be still, trying but not succeeding, “please! Please don’t do thaaaat! Ah!”


	45. Chapter 45

Lou held Ziggy firm and warm on the bathroom floor, his spare hand holding Ziggy’s thighs. Lou was barely cognizant enough to really believe Ziggy’s temperature, like a cup of coffee just poured, it was warm and filled Lou’s body with strange calmness, despite the writhing, panicking creature.

Lou could see Ziggy’s face through his thighs, the icy tears and horrified gasps, and felt a little bad, but as that ice melted nicely he took it away from Ziggy’s balls, glancing away from his face to gently prod the entrance of his hole, slipping it in with one go. It was cold enough to sting Lou a bit, and he watched Ziggy, “keep it in,” Lou instructed, retrieving a new one, pressing it against Ziggy’s quivering, wet hole, still cold from the last one, this one bigger, slightly more jagged, pressing it into Ziggy and looking up at his terrified face and writhing body, gently stroking his thigh, other hand scooping up Ziggy’s abdomen, “how does it feel?”


	46. Chapter 46

Ziggy shook with the biting cold at his flesh, it was so wrong and fearful, he just couldn’t help it. He knew there was something worse to come, which made it more worrisome for him and as he realized the plug had actually been removed, he definitely knew what was to come next.

But that didn’t mean he was in any way prepared for it.

He gasped, big and loud, body tensing rigid and head snapping up, eyes wide in shock. “AAH!” he cried louder than before, trying to draw up his knees but not quite able to get them there, “I c-can’t!”  Ziggy shivered, it was uncomfortable and it hurt, yet as it melted and became water he felt to be physically ill. “Ewww!” he writhed as best he could, sobbing at the next one as it was bigger and not as smooth, “it feels bad, Lou, really, really AAAH! It HURTS!”

He gasped his breaths, as if he had trouble breathing and he shook his head, trying to grasp the chains of the cuffs, as if he thought he could snap them. Ziggy pulled but they didn’t give way, he bared his teeth and grit them together, heart racing in fear and head dizzied with panic. At least the water was gone..

“Please stop,” Ziggy said softly, voice shaking, body trembling and yet keeping the ice in as requested, “I d-don’t like it, Lou.. “  His hands were clenched into fists, cheek resting on his forearm now as he tried to calm himself of his terrified sobs but they continued to heave his chest. He was certain Lou had loved him last night, he couldn’t figure out what had changed and saying sorry had only earned him a trip to the bathroom. “Aah!” Ziggy felt it starting to melt, shuddering with disgust, it made him feel weak, like his energy was being drained somehow, “please, p-please please! N-No more! I-I can’t! Stop! Let me go!”  He strained against his bondage once more, eyes wild yet still refusing to speak of anything to actually cease this.


	47. Chapter 47

Nothing had changed, really, maybe Lou’s mood, and he hoped he could make it clear to Ziggy that this was all true. Lou stopped for a second, watching Ziggy struggle, pressing his hand down on his abdomen, feeling him, shivering against his warm skin, his pants beginning to swell with the sound of Ziggy’s protests.

“Three more,” Lou instructs, quietly, steadying Ziggy and taking another ice cube, pushing it in slower now, fucking Ziggy a bit with it, Lou’s toes curling, finally letting it go and immediately picking up the next one, beginning to hear them clink together inside Ziggy, Lou sighing, this was really sick. Lou gently rocked Ziggy for a second, watching Ziggy’s face as the whole thing sloshed around inside him.

“Last one,” Lou said cruelly, picking up the ice cube and unzipping his pants, it had become to painful, slipping it firmly into Ziggy, Ziggy almost full to bursting.


	48. Chapter 48

Ziggy closed his wide, blue eyes and nodded, his whine trembling and high in pitch as the invading ice shards began to budge in and out just a little. He grimaced in disgust, yet uttered a pained moan that would indicate perverse pleasure amidst his clearly distressed behavior. The one tiny hint of reassurance he could muster for Lou, before he would start to cry out again in protest.

He couldn’t help but heave, glad of not having eaten anything this early in the day because he most certainly would have lost it right then when Lou rocked him and the icy water began to slosh around inside him. “No, no no **please!** ” Ziggy begged him as Lou announced the last one, “no more! I.. I.. _AAH!_ ”

His whole body racked and he retched, heaving with force and drooling from his lips as there was nothing to regurgitate. Low moans and shudders now, he enjoyed the cock in his ass but the water and fullness of it hurt and made him want to be sick. “Please, please **let me go!** ” he cried out desperately, tears rolling down his cheeks, he started to groan with disgust and pain at every thrust, eyes rolling and lips parted, wet with saliva as his stomach churned.


	49. Chapter 49

Lou watched Ziggy and his physical repulsion, nearly turning lime green in front of him, Lou taking an extra half cube because Ziggy’s reaction was so great, pressing it into him swiftly, Ziggy’s pucker pink and puffy from the cold, Lou watching as he cries and writhes before him, now knowing that Ziggy wasn’t messing around. He looked like he was in excruciating pain, hair raising discomfort, and Lou’s cock throbbed obnoxiously, straining at his underwear.

“No,” Lou said firmly, white fingers tracing the floor for the plug, shivering slightly in arousal, his own gut churning in sexual energy as he gently prods Ziggy’s close to bursting hole, “this’ll make sure it stays in,” Lou says quietly, mumbling to Ziggy, pressing the thing into his body with a great deal of resistance. Finally, scooting back a little, letting Ziggy’s hips fall flat and into his lap, crawling up between his legs and kissing and Ziggy’s cheek, a soft hand in his hair, “now be a good boy for me,” Lou whispers, undoing Ziggy from the sink carefully and taking ahold of his hands, wondering if this was the point where he’d rebel.

“Alright,” Lou said affirming, looping his finger into Ziggy’s collar, “get on your hands and knees and suck,” Lou said, dragging Ziggy’s face towards his crotch, sitting with his back to the tub.


	50. Chapter 50

Ziggy’s arms shook as they struggled to keep him up from the ground, the freezing bathroom making him sluggish despite his body trying to fire him up. It used a hell of a lot of energy to do this, so he couldn’t keep it up for long and the colder he felt, the more he retched and tried hard not to be sick.  
A long, low and shaken moan as the plug is put back into place, no longer a strange pleasure but now an enemy to hold in the detestable liquid. He sniffed loudly, the sound was wet as he’d been genuinely sobbing and trying hard to not throw up, pain in his abdomen from the constant heaving and gulping.  
He was infuriated at the word no, eyes rolling with exhaustion but teeth bared in that one moment to display his distress and anger at being refused so outright. Ziggy’s hands began to grow hot, until the finger touched onto his collar and the hand went through his hair. Soft kisses, there’s what he sought after.. Ziggy’s eyes opened a little wider, shaking with the effort to not be repulsed into further episodes of retching. The collar.. Ziggy’s hands cooled off almost instantly, feeling ashamed of himself for getting so close to burning Lou.  
At the command to behave himself, Ziggy gulped back a sob and nodded quickly, feeling his wrists finally come free of the basin and he instantly lunged away but was hauled back by his collar, instructed to then get down onto the cold floor again. Ziggy paused, eyes meeting with Lou’s. “I n-need to w-warm up, Lou,” he said, shivering and balking again, “p-please.. c-can we do this.. some.. somewhere e-else?” His teeth chattered, no mention of the safe word.

Ziggy went down onto his knees anyway, simply because he couldn’t stand a moment longer if he tried, too weak in the knees from exhaustion and wishing he had slept for longer now. He hesitated, he did very much want to do this, but the plug was starting to bother him quite a lot and he suddenly pulled back, a fight in his eyes as he tried to get away from the bathroom, but for the fingers holding onto his collar, he couldn’t gather enough strength to break free.  
So, with whimpering sobs, he got onto all fours at last, taking Lou’s monster into his hot, little mouth and settling into the familiar act, something that he took great care in doing right, something he was quite proud of and whether he was wanting to do it or not, Ziggy would always strive to give the best damn oral of his partner’s life. To add emphasis on the kink, his watery eyes intermittently looked up at Lou while he sucked, worried expression and all as he gagged to make his throat tighten around the thick shaft, using his hands to pump the base and fondle the soft weights behind it. Perhaps if he was good, Lou would take out the plug and let Ziggy get warm and dry. If he was really good, maybe Lou would love him again.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Lou looked incensed by Ziggy’s demands, tugging his collar quickly and delivering a smack to his face, feeling his palm nearly cut on hot, hard cheekbones and he delivers the harsh, loud blow, “you will do as I say without any questions,” Lou growls, “don’t you think I know you’re cold?” Lou puffed, rolling his eyes, “I don’t care.” Lou kept tugging him back, threatening the rebelling little creature with a raised palm, leading him back onto his cock, Lou growing increasingly impatient as his thick, throbbing cock was heavy and mean, twitching in the air.

Ziggy’s mouth was a welcomed and necessary relieve, Lou letting out a low, guttural moan, fingers grasping at Ziggy’s hair in his fist, letting Ziggy do as he pleased at first. Damn, did it feel good, Lou’s thighs spread as Ziggy bobbed his head up and down, gagging against his cock, Lou looking down at Ziggy’s helpless and distressed face with large, pleased eyes, gently stroking the back of Ziggy’s hair, letting out a soft moan intermittently, Ziggy’s uncuffed hands working wonders, Lou finally shoving Ziggy’s face down his cock, shoulders glistening with sweat, fuck, did Ziggy have a good mouth for Lou, who was sounding more and more like a hungry dog, little affirming pets and strokes to Ziggy’s hair and bare, white shoulders, which were now almost cool to the touch, Ziggy’s motions sluggish and Lou egging him on further, determined to really spend Ziggy until he was completely gone.


	52. Chapter 52

Ziggy yelped at the slap, tears sliding down his cheeks as he was subdued entirely by that one offense, a harsh, firm hand, he knew better than to misbehave for such a fiery temper and his face stung, turning red where the blow had landed. He flinched at the threats of the raised hand, it hung there, ready to sting his face again and he gave a shudder of exhaustion and genuine fear of being hit again. Ziggy rubbed his cheek gingerly, the sting was burning and it sparked into him that he could keep warm if Lou hit him again.

Perhaps not his face though, that hurt too much and it was humiliating and made his eyes water. His knees hurt on the freezing tile floor and his eyes rolled once or twice, his toes tinged blue as he began to shiver uncontrollably, but determination kept him at it and the softer, gentler strokes into his hair gave him want to purr but he held back, for this would not do to let anyone know he was not human. 

Lou’s hands felt hot on Ziggy’s pale skin, which was white but tinged with a hint of blue as he fought the oncoming fainting spell. His head buzzed and the world went wobbly, Ziggy grasped Lou’sbuttocks and relaxed his throat, ensuring he somehow managed to choke down the entire monster length of him and grimacing to taste himself on it, his chin touched the soft weights and he gagged some more, massaging Lou’s thick shaft with his throat muscles and using his tongue to coax an orgasm out of him. Spittle and precum seeped from the corners of Ziggy’s mouth, he couldn’t make any sounds with lou so far down his throat, he would hold out until he was rewarded with the hot gush, desiring to gulp it down without being asked and then he would most certainly collapse from exhaustion, pain and the low temperature.


	53. Chapter 53

Ziggy really didn’t look in too good shape but Lou couldn’t understand why. He had knocked him around a bit, sure, and it was very, very bad, but Ziggy looked oxygen deprived and dying. Lou tried to be gentler, but wasn’t sure if it was really happening, or it was the light, and the train of thought was quickly cut off by the young creature’s mouth.

Lou’s fists balled helplessly into Ziggy’s hair, eyes rolling slightly, it felt amazing, Ziggy sure had talent, and Lou would’ve told him that if he wasn’t choked for air, reduced to low groans, hips twitching before cognition hit the pavement like a shattered egg, letting out a low groan, spilling down Ziggy’s throat and gasping, needing at his scalp and shoulders, “fuck, Ziggy, good boy,” Lou praised him, with a finally few shivers making the resolve to treat the alien for the rest of the day. But something didn’t feel right, and Lou gently removed his cock from Ziggy’s lips, holding his face up gently, fingers on his cheek,

“Ziggy?”


	54. Chapter 54

If there was something that Ziggy enjoyed doing that didn’t give him any physical pleasure, it was oral. His favorite part was the reward of moans and loss of control by the other as he pleasured them, it filled him with a sense of encouragement and fed his smug ego to no end, the sudden roughness towards climax as they grasped his head and fucked his throat and left him sputtering down the offering with satisfied swallows, Ziggy felt he could not relax until he was certain they were pleased with his efforts.

_Good boy.._

Ziggy smiled as his face was lifted towards Lou’s upon hearing the two words he craved most, shivering had ceased as he felt numb with cold. He felt it more than a human would, it affected him quickly and dangerously. “H.. **Honey**.. “ Ziggy finally was broken, unable to risk his life a moment longer, “it’s t-too c-cold.. “

He could only hope Lou would protect him now as his submissive, keep him safe and warm him up. Ziggy was barely awake anymore, slipping into a calming darkness as his body slumped, struggling to fire up but lacking the energy resources to do so successfully. 


	55. Chapter 55

Lou nodded, breath momentarily catching in his throat with fleeting panic as the life was sucked finally out of Ziggy. Lou lifted his body to him, pressing his chest against Ziggy, holding him up like a baby, hauling him to the edge of the tub and pulling the plug out gingerly, Ziggy’s distended system releasing the water without much fight, Lou grimacing as Ziggy’s head lolled around. He picked Ziggy up again, this time scooping him up with an arm around his back and one under his knee, hauling him to the other room nervously. Good in a crisis, Lou worked fast, propping Ziggy up and running around his apartment, ripping the sheets like bloody wounds of mattresses, carpets, woolen blankets, wrapping Ziggy and himself in layers upon layers of this warm gauze, their chests nearly flush in their mummification, Lou cradling the fire child who he nearly killed with just a bit of cold. Lou knew the limits of the human body and cursed himself for doing this.

They were huddled next to the radiator under the window, and as the dreadful minutes wore on, the sun finally streamed into through Venetian blinds, illuminating the dust cloud that the woolen blankets had made, Lou’s chest glistening and sweaty against Ziggy, swelteringly hot, like a sauna, heat trapped between them enough to nearly broil skin, Lou nervously petting Ziggy’s hair, humming slightly, eyes filled with motherly concern.


	56. Chapter 56

His eyes began to flutter open almost immediately, he could hear the soft hum and felt his body warming up quite quickly. His heart rate picked up and his cheeks flushed to indicate warmth, forgiveness in his eyes as he nuzzled against Lou’s chest with his face. He loved the fingers in his hair, the unspoken gesture of letting him know he was loved.  
“Mmm,” Ziggy hummed, happy to be close even if just for a short while, “I feel much better, Lou.” But did Lou really want Ziggy calling him by his name? It seemed as though to be taking liberties, but Ziggy wouldn’t stop unless asked to do so.  
He planted soft, wet, open mouthed kisses lovingly upon Lou’s chest, nibbling up to his neck and ear. Apologetic, he hadn’t meant to faint and wanted to make it up to Lou for having said the safe word and ending his fun. Soft fingers stroked along Lou’s thigh, lips feathering his jaw and tongue flicking out to taste of the corner of Lou’s mouth. Affectionate, Ziggy was doe eyed and placid, his life saved and appreciation radiated from his racing heart.

 


	57. Chapter 57

It was nice to slowly warm Ziggy back to life, to feel his eyelashes brush his chest, to feel his soft breath, Lou making sure to kindly trace Ziggy’s body with admiration, fingers gliding over shoulders, neck, cheek, Lou’s body curling around Ziggy instinctively.

“’M sorry for pushing you, Ziggy, baby,” Lou said with equal melting yellow mustard colored warmth, happy to be folded up with Ziggy safe and close. Lou could only keep up being a cold hearted master for so long, his icy heart fragile and shaky, needy for love as well, aching painfully for it only soothed by Ziggy’s sloppy affections. The fire creature was so gorgeous in the light, eyes wide and dark and uneven, romantic and wild, looking only at Lou who looked down through the swarm of black lashes, down past flat face, a lick of low, quiet chuckle as Ziggy’s fingers travel Lou’s hairy and folded thigh, Lou’s head dipping down to kiss at Ziggy, his cheek and mouth, holding the back of his head with careful ivory hands, pulling his face away and moving his mouth to Ziggy’s ear, just centimeters away, his voice nearly silent, “let’s do something nice so I can make it up to you, okay? You were a good boy…”


	58. Chapter 58

Ziggy was content to be just there, fighting every urge to purr and just wanting to smother Lou with kisses, showering his affection while he could and enjoying the feel of Lou curling around him. He felt safe and protected in that moment, the apology met with a smile of forgiveness and a nod that he understood. Ziggy knew the risks, he knew his limits and had left it perhaps a bit too long to say the word, but it had worked out in the end. 

“I’m alright, Lou,” Ziggy reassured him, “you know I love it.. “ Cheeky, he did love it, the cold and the water could have been left out of it but then again, if he was asked to do it again even in the next five minutes, Ziggy would still oblige Lou his desires and suffer the same punishment, if only to hear him say those two words to him once more.

He was very fond of Lou, not **despite** the acts performed, but **because** of them. Ziggy couldn’t get enough, sure he had been pushed to his limits here for the first time ever, but it only made him want more. His bottom was not feeling so fantastic, but Lou’s arms around him and lips peppering his face was definitely much craved and sought after. He thought of Lou as very handsome and generously endowed, masterful and firm, perfection in Ziggy’s eyes. 

The softness was equally appreciated by Ziggy, it easily made his heart race and swell, brimming over with love until it nearly burst with happiness. But fragile, so easy to shatter and yet hardy, pieced back together by a single phrase he was about to hear once again.

_Good boy.._

Ziggy thrilled at the confirmation that he hadn’t imagined it, wriggling excitedly and eyes lighting up bright with curious wonder. He felt so proud upon hearing those words, now safe and warm, loved and protected, Ziggy cuddled into Lou boldly, lowering his head to sigh and relax. “Okay Lou,” he said softly, a tremble in his body and a quiver in his voice at the excitement that coursed through his body now, but oh dear.. that Love Jewel was now glowing proudly away.. Ziggy has no control over this thing, but he could feel it because it was warm on his forehead. He kept his head down, trying to hide it.


	59. Chapter 59

Lou had grown quite fond of Ziggy rather quickly. Not only was Ziggy a sexual dream, something dirty and lewd in all the right ways, a whore, but a surprisingly innocent submissive, whose distressed cries were enough to get Lou coming in a matter of seconds. No, it wasn’t only that, and Lou knew it, that wild eyed fire boy was more, the way his shoulders fell or the silly little things he said, apologizing for moving in the night, falling quiet when there was nothing to say as they slept together. Lou wanted more, Ziggy was a terrifying force for more. Lou wanted to know.

Lou continued to hold Ziggy in amorous teenage love arms, deeply moved by something that they hadn’t caught up to yet, Lou shaken by this creature he did not yet know was a creature. Lou looked down, trying to pry Ziggy’s head gently off his chest so they may kiss again, God, did Lou miss those lips, Lou’s honey regret without any of Ziggy’s before catching a glimpse of the love jewel in the altercation, trying to force Ziggy’s head up to get a wide eyed glance, unsure of what he just saw.

“Ziggy,” Lou said softly, “what’s that?”


	60. Chapter 60

Ziggy easily melted into the embrace, he enjoyed just being held like a precious baby as much as he enjoyed being treated like a worthless slut. There were so many contradicting things about him, he loved to please but he also craved to be pleased. Master and Slave rolled into one, take up a role and he’ll assume the opposite one, it all depended on what you did first. Default role was Master, he’d take you down quick as look at you if you did not establish to him that you weren’t going to accept it.

Collar or not.

Ziggy tried to keep his head down, rubbing his cheek against Lou’s chest until he couldn’t hide his face anymore and he shuddered to think what may happen to him now that he was discovered. There were no human rights given to his kind, anyone could do whatever they pleased to him without fear of consequence from the police, because he wasn’t even supposed to exist. Not really.

“It-It’s called a Love Jewel,” he stammered nervously, tears in his eyes for fear of Lou rejecting him in revulsion, “it means that I’m feeling happy and safe.. and.. and that.. I - I love you.” 

He shivered with that strong hand holding his chin, heart thumping madly in fear and with passion of being so close to Lou. He felt his lips quivering, desperate for Lou not to hate him, would he be thrown out now? Ziggy reached up to curl his fingers around Lou’s wrist.


	61. Chapter 61

Lou wanted two things, first love, second fucking, and those things often occurred independently from each other, and when they lined up it was a rare eclipse of the heart. Fucking had become so alienated from joy or affection, from safety, a major product of love, that Lou almost became bored of it, well, almost, until he was horny. Then, he didn’t care if he was fucked or fucking or anything. But love stayed the same no matter where you were, even in a shabby Bowery apartment holding some weird fucking space creature that has started glowing.

Lou was holding Ziggy’s face into the light, his eyelashes dark and clumpy, his cheeks blushing, Lou’s thumb tracing the gentle rose imprint. Yup, it was fucking bizarre. Lou was not a well enough person to plot that or realize anything of that bullshit, no scheming about disrespecting the creature or turning him in, harrowed with a bit of fear and a lot of wonder. Lou saw it fade slightly, moving his thumb to gently trace its pearlescent outer rim, where the skin started to melt into hard jewel, “oh,” Lou said quietly, gasping slightly, “I-I feel the same way.” He didn’t want Ziggy to cry, and held him daintily, feeling him grab onto his waist.

“It’s alright,” Lou said again, cautiously, “why’d you have it?” Lou asked, innocently.


	62. Chapter 62

Ziggy took a deep, shaking breath as he felt a little less safe and the Jewel began to fade. He couldn’t know that Lou would never turn him in, not unless he promised to Ziggy and he’d believe it at once because he was very trusting that way. He had to stop and think about what he thought he had just heard, tears fading away as eyes grew wider with excitement, heart now fluttering with hope.

“You do?” he whispered, filled with wonder and surprise, “that makes me so happy!”  The Jewel suddenly glowed brighter and Ziggy smiled, tracing his thumb over the soft underside of Lou’s wrist. 

In answer to the question, Ziggy silently gulped and slowly, very carefully released his curious antennae and shivered with shame of them. “I’m not from Earth,” he admitted bashfully, “I’m a Martian.” 

He liked to feel Lou touching the Jewel, especially since he didn’t scream or run or shout at Ziggy to get away from him. The fear was noticeable but contained so far, what would happen now?


	63. Chapter 63

Lou nodded happily, lips a bit pursed, making a tiny sound in his chest as the delicate blue underside of his wrist was stroked, breath caught in silken velvety blue capillaries.

Lou went silent for a moment. Ziggy, slightly lizard-like and slightly jewel toned, like a shivering, ornate artifact, opal and Amber, jewels inlaid onto perfect marble skin, foreign body radiating with otherworldly delight. Of course it was scary, the unknown always was, and that was a trite emotion that Lou became aware of quickly, but there was a new kind of fright, being so close to something so beautiful. Lou lived in this little bohemian hovel and stared at sunken eye junkie faces all day, never did he touch or hold something God-like. “Oh,” Lou shivered, mouth open slightly. Until he could think of something to say, he kept his mouth shut.

Lou’s fingers gently grazed the side of Ziggy’s antennae, circling the base where it erupted from the scalp and touching the ends ever so slightly like they might shatter. Fear and wonder.

“Fuck, Ziggy,” Lou shook his head, still cocooned with the fire child, still not sure what to say but maybe cry. Lou could only imagine being Ziggy, but had spent his fair share of time being the alien creature poked and prodded at. He had come here and things had changed in this disgusting city, everyone prophetic bums, stray teeth and broken limbs and all.

“You're–you’re beautiful…”


	64. Chapter 64

Ziggy tried to hold perfectly still, eyes wide and antennae quivering. He liked the feel of Lou’s fingers brushing along them, his body jolting as the sensitive rods sparked in reaction and set his hard-on into gear, quelled by the cage and eliciting a sharp hiss from Ziggy.

While Lou was silent and seemingly trying to come to grips with this new information, Ziggy continued to stroke the underside of his wrist and hoped it’d not end in tears of rejection or hate. Xenophobia was a killer.

But it did end in tears, only of relief and a swelling heart that made him grin and his Jewel pulse with brightness. “I am, aren’t I?” he said happily, “and you are my handsome human, who will take care of me and love me, you will, won’t you?” 

Ziggy wondered, but he hoped for nothing too dramatic to change between them. “I’m still just me though,” he said quietly, “you will not just treat me any differently now, would you? I don’t want that.. “


	65. Chapter 65

“Yes,” Lou nodded, feeding Ziggy’s ego like a carcass thrown to a hungry, fat cat. He continued to gently touch Ziggy’s jewel, deciding it seemed like less of an erogenous zone than his antennae, which would certainly come in handy later. “I’ll do that,” Lou nods, leaning back a bit and taking a good look at Ziggy in the early morning light, “well, I’ll try,” it was questionable how well Lou could take care of anybody, but he’d certainly make an attempt for Ziggy.

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t,” Lou chuckled, thinking about how he’d been treating Ziggy already. It was established that was what they both wanted, despite Lou’s tenderness, there was more brutality to come. Lou shook his head, “but, you got to tell me about space sometime, Ziggy.”

Lou sighs, peeling a blanket off the cocoon and standing up, bare body exposed before he wraps the crumbled sheet like a marble statue around his waste, reaching his hand out to Ziggy. “Let’s go out,” Lou says, turning away to find his jeans but not before looking over his shoulder, picking up Ziggy’s clothes first, “here, let me dress you…”


	66. Chapter 66

Ziggy couldn’t resist but to force down and gulp back his purr, he figured he’d revealed quite enough for the time being. As far as the Jewel went, the only thing that’d make either of them feel anything amazing was if Lou were to give it a lick or two. Without being harmful or having any negative side effects, licking the Jewel would get them both really high and aroused.  
It made him feel giddy to imagine the first time Lou tried it, if he ever felt so experimental, Ziggy wasn’t about to just give everything away, some things were more fun if it was a surprise.   
His shoulders relaxed as Lou revealed that nothing would change between them, apart from the obvious, Ziggy was thrilled at the reassurance, he loved to perform. Perhaps not everything he did was entirely an act, but much of it was indeed just for show and he reveled in his audience’s participation, enjoyed their feedback and aimed to do better next time.   
His gaze fell upon Lou’s exposed body, shivering with wanting to have it pressed against him again and offering a pout that the moment had ended so suddenly. Ziggy could have stayed there all day, but perhaps it was getting too warm for Lou?  
“Oh.. Thank you,” Ziggy stood up to be helpful in the process of getting him dressed, blushing as the lock down below clinked onto the metal when he moved, “don’t forget the plug.. “ He couldn’t notice that it was in there, so it must have been removed at some point and he was very grateful for this because the water had gone from his recently freezing canal.

He thrilled excitedly, not only was Lou still interested in keeping him, but he was taking Ziggy out as well, unashamed!  He adored the promise to be looked after but if Lou ever needed to be looked after, Ziggy would do his best to return the promise.  
“Where shall we go?” Ziggy wondered, “and do you mind me calling you by your name? Do you want me to call you anything else?”


	67. Chapter 67

Lou, looking over his shoulder, saw that he wanted Ziggy’s touch, too. Ziggy seemed sweet for a moment, the memory of his spidery touch on Lou’s wrist making Lou rub it gently, opening some drawers and retrieving Ziggy’s clothes from the floor, laying it all out on the bed before returning back to Ziggy, grabbing him by the wrist and planting him firmly on the bed. “I wasn’t going to,” Lou added firmly.

Lou lifted an eyebrow at Ziggy’s slew of questions, “out,” Lou answered the first one, having some ideas but it would be nice to wander freely. Lou didn’t go out much during day to begin with, so it was a whole new world. “Lou is fine outside or when you’re scared or sad,” Lou instructed, “but you should address me as master or sir, from now on,” Lou wasn’t usually a fan of these kind of formalities, but the corner of his lip curled up as he said it, the word silken and kind against his tongue, a slippery candy of power.

Lou lofted Ziggy’s legs from the floor, placing his calves on Lou’s shoulders, fingers snaking down between Ziggy’s legs, checking the tightness of the cock cage, wiggling it about a bit to cause a little more discomfort. Lou then reached beside Ziggy for a nicer, heavy and metal plug, more bulbous than the other one, pushing the slightly cool thing within Ziggy before reaching for a spare pair of panties, pink and lacy, uselessly thin, Lou slipping them around Ziggy’s feet and up his legs.


	68. Chapter 68

Ziggy lost his footing and sat down on the bed quickly as Lou grasped his wrist, forcing him back onto the mattress with a firm tone in his voice that made Ziggy’s body tremor with a thrilled excitement. Despite the discomfort, things had been given to Ziggy by Lou and thus they were now owned by him and it would bother him greatly to not have them or to have them taken from him by anyone for any reasons other than Lou himself.  
His head cocked to one side at the simple response of out, he’d figured that part out all on his own and Ziggy deemed by the annoyance that he was to now shut his mouth, which he promptly did but not without a pleased glint in his eyes. “A-Alright Master,” as demanding as he could be, Ziggy was almost constantly begging in his quieter mind to be put in his place, to be told how good or bad he had been and to be given the chance to make it up if it were the latter.

His face contorted uncomfortably and he moaned in an upset manner as the cage was prodded and pulled. “Ah, aah!” he tensed up and tried to roll away but that was just making it easier to slip the plug in. Ziggy’s eyes rolled closed, “Uuhh.. “ oh that felt good and he added a soft whimper at the end of his groan, clawing at the mattress for the discomfort of the bigger and heavier plug. He would adjust, in time.  
Ziggy thought that the panties made him look sexy and he bit his bottom lip to hide this from Lou, thinking a more distressed Ziggy was better to attract his Master’s attention. Big, blue eyes gazed at Lou as Ziggy wriggled his hips to help slide the panties into place, wanting to feel those strong hands slide up along his thighs.


	69. Chapter 69

Lou sensed a little rebellion in the glimmer in Ziggy’s eye, a cock of the head that made Lou scowl for a second. Lou was incredibly perspective and volatile, looking away for a second to try and fix the fraying fuse. At the words, Lou let out a deep breath, nodding back at Ziggy firmly.

Lou watched Ziggy’s face intently but his gaze fell onto his body, slender long legs and powerful thighs, the bulging see-through panties with rings of metal showing out in pretty pink against the light sheets, a quite beautiful and sweet sight to see Ziggy’s knees knock together or him roll around helpless, now hugged by the exposing pair of panties.

“Maybe we’ll go out just like this,” Lou mused, hands grabbing ahold of Ziggy’s thighs and prying them open, breathing in the slight musk that had gathered, “so everyone knows how much of a whore you are,” Lou drinks in the sight for a second, “and that they can use you anytime. What about that, Ziggy?” Lou teases, “all those brutish sailors passing you around…”

Lou figures that’s enough to be painful to Ziggy’s tortured organ, caressing the inside of his thigh for a painful minute before grabbing his tight pants and handing them back, “put these on.”


	70. Chapter 70

The scowl was a prize to Ziggy, not always but sometimes. Now.. Was not one of those times because he was not seeking to be dragged back into that bathroom anytime soon. His eyes stayed on Lou, gasping at the pull upon his thighs and growing hard at the attention he was getting, which resulted in a soft whimper as the cage kept him well behaved.

“I don’t think I’d like that, Master.. “ Ziggy said quietly. Perhaps he would have, he’d certainly have to do it if Lou instructed this of him but with the things he wore, Ziggy felt as though he shouldn’t take the threat seriously. 

Of course, physically he would. But emotionally, he felt he belonged with Lou and that wasn’t going to change. There was a connection and a bond, deepened by the revelation and acceptance. Lou had saved Ziggy’s life, had loved him and adored him. Ziggy didn’t mind going out and showing off his slutty panties, he wanted everyone to be jealous of what Lou had at his side because he knew they would all be envious of Ziggy.

“Mmmm,” his back gave the slightest arch at Lou’s touch, he took his pants then and hissed at the down below throb, cold metal biting it back into submission quick smart, “thank you.. “ Ziggy put his pants on, running his fingers over the cruel metal that subtly showed through. Oh but he’d wear this with pride, like a cat strutting around with a shiny, new collar.

“I have the most handsome and generous Master in the world,” Ziggy boasted, looking around for his discarded shirt, Ziggy chewed his pinky finger and fluttered lashes at Lou, “don’t I, sir?”


	71. Chapter 71

Lou dressed as well, pulling on his dark jeans and a tight white t shirt, trying to smooth the strained and speckled jaundiced cotton over his body, glancing up at Ziggy through weary eyes and a creased brow. Lou watched as Ziggy folded the unforgiving jeans fabric over his metal cage, letting his shame peak through and easily caught by the careful or trained eye. Lou watched as Ziggy’s nymph figures framed his loins for a second, shivering slightly himself.

Lou pulls on his leather jacket and by this time his white shirt is already riding up to his abdomen, betraying trail of wirey black hair that lead to musky groin, Lou not doing anything to right his appearance.

Lou watched as Ziggy scampered over to his shirt, looking away with flattery, the look on Lou’s face momentarily bashful, “’m just trying to treat you right,” Lou responds, waiting for Ziggy to be dressed, picking up a lighter from the table, putting it in his breast pocket where it made a shivering silver clink with the always present switchblade.

“Ok, let’s go,” Lou mumbled, walking towards the door, following Ziggy out and onto the grey city streets, a thousand black spiders of fire escapes covering the Ludlow buildings, dropping off at the street where not a nice creature lay waiting.

 


	72. Chapter 72

Ziggy pulled on his shirt, proud of his cage, proud of his collar and his plug, there was nothing he loved more than to be given gifts, even if they hurt sometimes.  “You are,” he said softly, keeping his voice low as he addresses Lou without a hint of aggression, just a neutral tone to affirm that Ziggy was not in any way upset with Lou.

He could not have known that the cold was such an upset to Ziggy, but he did now and what he chose to do with this knowledge was entirely his decision. Ziggy looked on and admired Lou’s ability to look attractive without even really trying, he figured anyone else who dressed as sloppily as that would never pull it off half as well.

Ziggy pulled on his pumps and stepped outside, the sunlight warmed him and he smiled, face upturned to welcome the feeling of heat washing over his body. Admittedly, there was no greater joy and calming sensation than being drenched in sunlight and warmth, except for curling into his lover’s arms and being adored by the one he loved.  
He gave a contented sigh, ecstatic to be free outside and away from the dreaded bathroom. Ziggy kept close to Lou, but not so much that he’d get under Lou’s feet, just close enough to be able to scent him and love him unconditionally, his little heart racing with excitement as he felt to be the most envied creature on the street right now.

But he also felt fearful, his jewel fading away as his nerves got the better of him.


	73. Chapter 73

Ziggy was most definitely envied but Lou didn’t care that much, he just wanted to be with Ziggy. He knew Ziggy was walking close behind, the alluring sound of his heels clicking against the sidewalk, Lou content to know that the little seraphim was right behind him.

Lou wasn’t very talkative in general, and figured he didn’t need to be with Ziggy, that they both knew there was a bond being forged and they weren’t afraid of silence anymore. Lou walks towards a subway, handing Ziggy a heavy metal token and bringing him into the unholy hot subterranean abyss, boarding the train that came only seconds later with an apocalyptic loud howl, silver emerging from the inky blackness.

“I thought we’d go and get you some nice things,” Lou says softly, “and then if you’re a good boy, you’ll get them later.” Lou explains to Ziggy, taking his hand and kissing him on the cheek.


	74. Chapter 74

The streets were so much different at night than they were during the day, Ziggy smelled no flowers and saw no trees but he still liked to be outside in the sun. The air wasn’t so fresh and the view left something to be desired, so he stayed close to Lou for the sake of checking out his cute butt and scenting his familiar scents, like the leather from his jacket.

Ziggy understood that Lou wasn’t a big talker, it had been difficult to even get him started in the bar but he was very glad not to have given up. The train was interesting, he knew it’d lead them elsewhere and that was exciting, he was so chuffed to be seen with his Master that he didn’t even feel sick anymore.

Nodding to the promise of nice things being bought for him, Ziggy curled his fingers around Lou’s hand and lowered his head submissively at the kiss to his cheek. His body trembled excitedly, it didn’t take much to make him happy and Lou was easily doing just that right now. He was worried that if he gushed too much, Lou would not like it and so he needed to keep himself calm, at least until they got home and there wasn’t anyone else around to make Lou feel embarrassed to be seen with a delighted, giggling Ziggy..

“I’ll be good, sir,” Ziggy promised, running his thumb over Lou’s hand to comfort himself.


	75. Chapter 75

With Ziggy’s naughty whispers came a momentary smile from Lou, a look away to meet the suspicious eyes of somebody passing. Most people in the city will look at their feet if they can help it, or just above people into the sky, but never at one another, sustained eye contact spelled danger. However Ziggy attracted many wayward eyes, and creased, exacting brows, Lou noticing these looks and suddenly espousing an almost protective gate, looking back at him with glimmering obsidian eyes. “You’re a real slut, aren’t you,” Lou said quietly, unafraid of the watching eyes and groping and pushing at Ziggy through his cut denim, quickly removing his hand and glancing to smirk at some of the onlookers, “I think I’ll keep you like this forever, then.”

Lou nodded, “are you going to take me there?” Lou was infinitely curious as he suspected all people would be, a little bit more than if he was being taken around to see Ziggy’s parents. The idea of seeing what kind of place this creature would live was enticing, to see his daily habits and how he enjoyed himself in little ways throughout the day by himself.

Lou walked with Ziggy as he examined the clothes and things in the window, keeping a protective eye on him, letting him wander but always close by his side. He looked into the window and saw the kit, taking a couple moments to look at it and back at Ziggy.

“I think so, too.” Lou said lowly. He really liked the stuff himself, just not on him, but was always fascinated by the transformation. Makeup was another one of those small joys people found for themselves, and small joys like that were equally fascinating to Lou as big tragedies. Lou looked over the shimmering, angel glitter and then back at Ziggy, opening the door for him to go inside. Here was another issue: money. He could afford the kit, he knew, and not much else. That isn’t to say they wouldn’t be getting it one way or the other.

Here was the other problem: buying anything face to face. Usually, as it was with the times, these girls didn’t want to sell anything to queers. But Lou had gone shopping with enough queens to know that intimidation always helped, sauntering up and leaning against the counter, slightly forward, the blond woman with a bob and delicate pink lipstick looking suspiciously at both of them, cautiously following Lou’s demands and retrieving the bag.

“Uh, there are options,” she said quickly, putting two tubes of lipstick on the counter, “which one do you think she’d like better?” She asked quietly, hopefully, Lou turning his head to look at Ziggy.

“Well?”


	76. Chapter 76

Ziggy could not suppress his delighted giggle at Lou calling him a slut, of course he treasured the label and he didn’t care what anyone else thought of it. Ziggy was in love with being worshiped, pampered, spoiled and adored, but he also was in love with being lovingly,consensuallyabused. He uttered a soft, brief sigh at the grope, making a sound of distress as the cage once again restricted his growing erection. He didn’t enjoy that part but he found he was enjoying the idea behind it, the purpose of the thing was to make him behave and it was working.

“I would love for you to keep me forever sir,” Ziggy answered honestly, it didn’t matter how.

His eyes lit up at the question. “Oh, I would love to show you my ship!” Ziggy enthused, “do you like advanced technology at all sir?” Ziggy’s ship held quite a few things within it’s confines that, if patented and claimed as a new invention, could make someone very wealthy indeed.

Excitement was barely contained as Ziggy watched Lou purchase the bag for him, he didn’t yet have a concept of currency, not completely, he knew what it was for but he didn’t know how to obtain it for himself. 

“The peach, please sir,” Ziggy answered Lou, ignoring the woman as he would ignore all others when his Master was around, for Lou deserved Ziggy’s one hundred percent attention, nothing less would be acceptable. 


	77. Chapter 77

Lou had no idea if he liked it or not and just shrugged, “well, you’ll have to show me.” There was not a chance Lou could exploit Ziggy in that way, he had no intention to, either. He was just curious, naturally.

Ziggy was soon going to have the concept of currency. Although it was not something that often stressed Lou out, he was one who could get by on very, very little, times had been tough and it would be unforgiving to let things continue. Lou nodded, watching as the woman reluctantly packed the bag with her cheeks turning an embarrassed Crimson, probably at the sir, Lou enjoying their show a lot and wrapping his arm through Ziggy’s. Ziggy was awfully well behaved, and Lou seemed calm and content, a strange lethargic splendor about him as he watched Ziggy’s comparatively manic movements happily.

“Alright,” Lou said once they left the store, the sun high in the sky and the ornamental, Persian-style buildings looking lovely in pure white stone. Lou seemed to get an idea looking across the street at a shop selling things for the home, looking at Ziggy, “wait here,” Lou instructed, quietly, “I’ll be right back.” Lou made his way across the street, taking his leather jacket off and tucking in his pants, taking a deep breath and winking at the far away Ziggy before entering the store, snake like through the door, every step paved with ill intentions.


	78. Chapter 78

Ziggy bit his tongue and smiled, there was quite a lot to show Lou because being from a completely different planet meant that Ziggy had plenty to keep things interesting between them. “Do humans have have special abilities sir?” Ziggy wondered, rubbing his palms together, “I can make my hands catch fire, wanna see?”

He was so proud to be in that little shop being spoiled, he felt like all of his holidays had come at once when Lou handed the bag to him, he hugged it to his chest protectively, something to cherish, a gift from his Master. “Oh.. Thank you so much!” Ziggy gushed, walking out of the store with him. Ziggy did not often thank people, but he was feeling right now that he absolutely should.

Ziggy looked at Lou, his eyes following his Master as he crossed the street. His first thought was to panic, was he being left? Abandoned? A soft whine escaped his throat, eyes wide and fear filled but..  Ziggy let his hand slide up to his neck, touching the collar. No. 

He leaned back against the wall and watched as Lou slipped inside, relaxing because if he was too hyper or tense, the plug really irritated his ass because it was big, and a tense Ziggy meant a clamping Ziggy and that just made things very uncomfortable. Unless he did it rapidly and on purpose, going from tense to relaxed and back again, he grinned cheekily because it felt like he was fucked if he did that.

Ziggy tried to ignore anyone who ventured too close to him, normally he’d looking to flirt with anyone who looked at him but his heart was set on Lou now. He’d become attached, it’d take a lot to pry him off anymore.


	79. Chapter 79

“No.” Lou said flatly and shrugged, “we can only make things, that’s it. But we get better at that all the time.” Lou tried to explain, his voice low and rhythmic, biting his lip and then shaking his head. “Not here, Ziggy, but some other time. It’ll come in handy.” Lou watched Ziggy as he rubbed his hands together like kindling, Lou making a small sound of shock as he watched, gawking at the fire creature and his long, slender hands, delicate pink lacquer.

“You’re welcome,” Lou said quietly, he did not often buy gifts for people, only special ones. And the bright eyes gorgeous look on excited young Ziggy’s face made him shiver with delight, fingers curling into the warm fabric of Ziggy’s sleeve and kissing him on the cheek, tenderly, “I just wanted to make you happy, because you make me happy.” Lou added, quietly.

Lou returned to see Ziggy, not flirting with anyone, which was somewhat of a surprise, and smiling about something which Lou assumed was quite naughty. Lou also looked quite guilty, holding a big blue blanket, quickly crossing the street, nearly bolting across it and barely escaping a speeding checkered cab, Lou out of breath by the time he reached Ziggy.

“Let’s go,” he said, pointing to the park which was just on the horizon, “I thought of another nice thing for you, but we have to go,” Lou said urgently, walking swiftly down the street. He doubted Ziggy had any real concept of theft, and he was glad.

 


	80. Chapter 80

“Alright,” Ziggy nodded, making things sounded exciting enough, it meant that humans didn’t need to have special abilities because if they wanted to get something done, they’d simply find a way and if they couldn't find it, they’d create it. Amazing creatures really..

“I love making you happy sir,” Ziggy beamed brightly, and apart from the cold water, Ziggy was very happy even when he was in tears and sobbing. It was 99% an act really, he hoped Lou was aware of it because he didn’t want to be treated any differently than what Lou was doing already. Ziggy loved the romantic stuff just as much as he loved the faux abuse.

Ziggy could move quite fast, but he gauged Lou’s gait and decided he’d not get clipped by the car, so he waited obediently and his gaze had never left the store door nor Lou when he reappeared. Pushing away from the wall, Ziggy sensed the urgency and didn’t waste time to wonder what the hurry could be.  
All he knew was that there were trees and flowers ahead, and he was quite eager to be nearer to them. He followed right on Lou’s heels, curious as to what might be wrapped up in the blanket but knowing he’d find out eventually. So many nice things for him, he hadn’t even asked for this one, it’d been his Master’s idea all on his own. Ziggy was thrilled, he was so happy that his Love Jewel began to feel warm and glow as he easily kept pace.  
Stepping onto the grass was utter magic, Ziggy touched the leaves of the trees and knelt down to smell the blossoms with deep breaths. “Aaaah it’s so pretty here!” he exclaimed, turning his face up to greet the sunshine, eyes closed and smile beaming.


	81. Chapter 81

Lou was smart enough to know that it was a game they were playing, and a rather fun one. He enjoyed doing what he did to Ziggy partly because he knew Ziggy enjoyed it so much and they could satisfy certain, quite horrific, fantasies together.

The park had rolling big lawns with old sycamore trees that shivered in the stunning heat, the smell of baked, cooked grass and gasoline overpowering but not unpleasant, Lou watching Ziggy and rolling out the baby blue blanket, exposing a bottle and a new, dainty leather collar. Lou sat down slowly, watching Ziggy romp around in the safe part of the park, which, once dark, they’d soon leave for less romantic but equally exciting spots. With the other two things on the blanket was a little Baggie that Lou tucked away for later, curious to see how Ziggy would react. In the brilliant sun Lou felt his brow heat up and dampen, the tips of his black hair sticking to his forehead, peeling off his leather jacket that had become slick.

“C'mere,” Lou said lowly, “and take off your shirt… I thought we could sunbathe.”


	82. Chapter 82

Ziggy wandered into a flower bed and disappeared from sight for a short moment, he was just laying down among the wildflowers and gazing up at the clouds while on his back, gathering up items of interest every so often. Upon hearing Lou’s voice calling him, he sat up, looking over at the tree where his Master now sat.  
He stood up and padded over, sitting down on the blanket and showing Lou an object he’d found. “Look,” he gushed over it because it glinted like glitter in the sunlight. It was just a small coin, but then he produced a pocketful of treasures from the flowerbed, including a half pack of cigarettes, a broken piece of glass, a marble, an old syringe, someone’s lost engagement ring and some stale fries.

Ziggy obediently took off his shirt and the skin around his neck was turning red as the metal collar burned his flesh, heated by the sun. He barely noticed it, the only heat that hurt him was the fire in his palms.

“I love to sunbathe,” Ziggy let his gaze travel over his Master’s upper body and gasped at the sudden naughty thoughts, causing certain flesh to meet with caged restrictions that settled him down at once.


	83. Chapter 83

Ziggy was so beautiful and nymph in the glistening light, his hair translucent mark of fire, skinny body beautiful and illusory as is passed from tree to tree, neoclassical forest creature and Lou watched, breath half stolen as Ziggy returned to his side. He was so young, and the way his slender limbs moved carelessly made Lou remember what youth was like, his own, tired features becoming boyish again, if only for a second. Lou sat up on the shimmering emerald grass, looking into Ziggy’s cupped hands like he might be holding a firefly.

Lou watched as the ancient coin glimmered in the copper sunlight, smiling a bit and looking up at Ziggy and then down at his collection of things. He didn’t mind, it actually reminded him of some of the artists he had known, Lou’s eyes slowly moving over the little mouse museum. “Oh, you collect things?”

Lou watched Ziggy intently, exposing his porcelain body and blush pink nipples, half powerful and half shockingly delicate, Lou gasping at the spitting, frying flesh around the metal collar. “Oh, Ziggy,” Lou said quietly, lifting up the burning collar with a hiss, hand flinching but holding on, “you’re burning. Here,” Lou mumbled, taking the bottle from the blanket and gently pressing the sunscreen into his burning palm, pressing his soft and wet to Ziggy’s chest before his other hand moved south, noticing Ziggy’s wanton moan, groping at the caged organ.

“This must hurt all the time for a horny slut like you…”


	84. Chapter 84

Ziggy set down his little collection onto the blanket, he’d found treasure and there was open space all around. His eyes lifted as Lou tended to his ‘burn’

“Thank you sir,” Ziggy smiled shyly and shook his head a little, “but it doesn’t hurt.” 

He gently clasped his fingers around Lou’s wrist, tugging it away from the collar slowly and rubbing his cheek into Lou’s palm.  
“Mmm, it does,” Ziggy hummed naughtily and flinched at the grope, but it was a good pain, a necessary one and despite the irritation of not being able to sport his proud erection, Ziggy felt subdued enough not to even think of flirting with anyone passing them by in the street or anywhere else, it reminded him of who was more important than a one night fling with some faceless stranger.

“You say the most horrid things to me,” Ziggy pouted. But he wasn’t fooling Lou with that face. He fidgeted, getting a really strong liking for Lou prodding at his trapped cock and making it hurt.


	85. Chapter 85

“It sure looks like it does.” Lou answers quietly, gently smoothing his palm over the crispy skin, watching as it almost instantaneously heals itself, Lou gently messaging it into Ziggy’s collar bone and the intimate valley just below his neck, adjusting his collar carefully, treating Ziggy like a carefully crafted object needing a polishing.

Then Ziggy’s lean cheek against his palm and Lou was his palm, the rest of his senses receding just to the gentle touch. It was clearly a man’s, Ziggy’s jaw clean and cut, but it was so soft, not like whores with cake makeup, no, Ziggy was a well groomed beast.

Lou chuckled, almost bashfully, cocking his head and leaning forward imposingly. “Yes, I do, don’t I?” He grumbles, lowly, eyes languid and sweeping Ziggy’s body, the gaze strong enough to almost touch Ziggy’s skin, “I can say whatever I want to you–because you’re mine.” Lou reasserts what he is sure Ziggy already knows, now, nearly shoulder to shoulder, body slick clean leather flirtation with Ziggy’s, hands caressing Ziggy’s exposed skin viciously.


	86. Chapter 86

Lou’s stomach caved and a fluttering, carnal twisting feeling took up residence in Lou’s abdomen, a small breath getting caught before Lou leans farther forward, pressing his thumb into Ziggy’s chin and holding his jaw, watching the gentle rose color brush the tops of Ziggy’s cheeks, obviously pleased with the reaction, “yes, my pet,” he says quietly, hand falling to Ziggy’s though to kiss him.

Lou continued to wantonly caress Ziggy’s exposed torso before snaking between his legs, fingers pressing into Ziggy’s groin aimlessly, rhythmically petting, eyes falling half shut. “Oh, Ziggy, are you embarrassed to enjoy yourself in front of all these people?” Lou asks quietly, smile gracing his lips, still leaning imposingly into Ziggy, the strange, tangy sent of the oversexed cosmic creature making Lou visibly shutter, growl.


	87. Chapter 87

In public, Ziggy would be flirty if he was looking to go home with someone, or to find somewhere more private to be. If he was in a place where everyone was doing things the same, he wouldn’t be bothered by it but out here? He couldn’t help but blush as clothed people might see what was going on if Lou kept going on like this.  
“W-we could go home,” he stammered nervously, becoming very turned on, “ _a-aah_.. “

His eyes fluttered, fingers pulling at the grass as he felt the throb between his legs, Lou’s fingers prodding and causing him that sweet pleasure-pain he so craved. Ziggy did not care how cruel someone was to him, as long as they respected his safe word and treated him like a princess later. Which, Lou had done.

“Yes,” Ziggy answered the question, “they can see us.. _Mmm_ -ow!”

He is clearly aroused by the prodding, Lou’s closeness and the thought of being publicly humiliated.

“All those eyes on my body,” Ziggy’s voice trembled, “It’s embarrassing, Master.. I feel so exposed.. _oohh_.. “ 


	88. Chapter 88

Lou knew that no one really payed any attention to each other in this city but thought they might attract a bit of attention, enough to make Ziggy really squirm. “Oh, Ziggy, what’s wrong with here? You don’t like it?” Lou teased, leaning forward to lasciviously kiss at Ziggy’s jaw, gently running his fingers through his hair before giving a quick tug.

“I think it turns you on,” Lou begins, slowly undoing Ziggy’s pants and then letting his lanky, pale fingers travel past the back of Ziggy’s jeans, pressing and turning the plug as he rests his chin on his shoulder, turning his head slightly to whisper, “the idea of having to show all these people what a pathetic slut you are, they’ll all going to see how bad you’ve been Ziggy, so bad I have to cage you up,” Lou says quietly, pulling Ziggy’s body slightly off the ground to pull down his pants.

“Now do as I say or else you’re going to get it, Ziggy…”


	89. Chapter 89

Ziggy had no idea what people were like, for all he knew they were going to be watching and probably giggling behind their hands too, pointing at him. He felt his face burning with shame and embarrassment, surely not outside?

“It’s too exposed.. “ he said quietly, eyes darting to see if anyone was coming, fluttering at the kisses that made his heart race faster with desire, “n-no.. it doesn’t! ow!”

The tight tug at his hair made him wince, leaning into Lou as he was embraced and whispered to, the sensation of fingers moving the plug made him whimper and moan. Body heating with pleasure, trembling with humiliation, Ziggy kept looking around nervously.

“Please no,” he uttered softly back He closed his eyes and maybe he could pretend they were alone, at home, without another soul around. “Sir.. Sir! They’ll see!” Ziggy squirmed a little as his pink panties were exposed, eyes suddenly open and wide in a panic.

Ziggy wondered what he was going to get if he did not do as his Master said, now he was curious, which way to go?  He blushed heatedly, parting his thighs to expose the vulnerable appendage, still caged and snugly covered by pink and lace. There was nowhere to hide, it was all out in the open.


	90. Chapter 90

“Shhh,” Lou affirms quietly, it’s not punishment quiet yet, and the thought of wayward eyes on him is hardly humiliating in his mind. Ziggy was beautiful and warm in the yellow midday light, and Lou held him protectively close, almost to fit him into the frame of an imaginary camera, separate the now audience and the performers, gently stroking his fingers down Ziggy’s shoulder blade.

Lou looks down, seeing the vulnerable and violated cock wrapped pretty and effeminately, Ziggy’s eyes innocent and large, sparkling and new, parted thighs pale marble, sculpted and tender, Lou gently scooting away on the grass,

“Get on your hands and knees,” Lou instructs, still holding Ziggy facing towards him, pushing down on his shoulders. There was no chance to overpower the nymph, but he hoped his stern promise of punishment would be enough, trying to bring Ziggy into a humiliating position, knowing he will comply and listen to his fair master, “show everyone your pretty plug, Ziggy.”


	91. Chapter 91

Of course Ziggy was not ashamed of his body, he flaunted it often enough for his protests to be rather transparent but the ogling eyes upon him did fill his cheeks with the rush of blood that painted them darker than his makeup. He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the protective embrace, uttering a soft sigh in that one brief moment of contentment.

Ziggy gulped, breathing faster and deeper, he contemplated pinning Lou down but he did not have the key to the cage. Clever Master, always one step ahead..

He moved slowly down onto his hands and knees, face blushed so dark red. Ziggy whimpered softly, lowering his pale chest to the tickling grass below, resting his cheek upon the ground and keeping his exposed rear lifted. He dropped one hand to his laced, pink underpants, facial expression distressed, reluctantly dragging down the fabric to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut tight in humiliation.

“It’s too embarrassing, Sir!” Ziggy tried again, softly, free hand clutching at Lou’s upper thigh, thumb tracing close to his Master’s crotch, cage confining sudden erection and forcing it tamed, Ziggy grunted gently and moaned in frustration,  _“it hurts.. “_


	92. Chapter 92

“Oh, they’re all looking at you, Ziggy,” Lou replies lowly but blissfully, his words a vicious cackle, “all can see how helpless you are. How terribly pathetic and useless,” Lou murmurs, happy to see Ziggy nearly weep with humiliation. Everyone could see between his thighs to all the naughty things they had done.

“Come, now, Ziggy, if you want more you can do it yourself,” Lou says quietly, “give a good show and I’ll unlock you.” He adds quietly, gently running his fingertips through Ziggy’s hair so he might be calm enough to touch himself, although Lou knew how embarrassing and excruciating that would be, spread out on the lawn for everyone to see, twitching and oversexed. Lou ran his hand over Ziggy’s back, down his shoulder, gently holding him still despite inflicting such humiliation on the bright thing.

“Oh, you make me do such awful things, Ziggy,” Lou mused, watching to see what Ziggy would do.


	93. Chapter 93

Ziggy’s cheeks flushed brightly, he was sure he could hear giggling coming from all around him or maybe that was just his imagination, whichever it was, he felt humiliated beyond belief. 

“I.. I want more,” Ziggy confirmed, “at home, Sir.. Not here, it’s so exposed!”

He made a sound of distress, fingers digging into Lou’s thigh now but he heard the word ‘unlock’ and his eyes snapped open. If the cage was off, there’d be nothing stopping him from pouncing..

“Mmm.. “ he reached down to prod the flesh through the metal, arousing his cock and crying out when it hardened, jerking his hand away and hissing, “I-I can’t.. unless you take it off.. Sir.”

Ziggy’s hand, the one still on Lou’s thigh, crept higher to boldly cup him with seeking permission first.


	94. Chapter 94

“I know,” Lou hums in approval as Ziggy implements his own torture, squirming at his own fingers. Lou chuckles softly, grabbing Ziggy’s wrist. “You have to ask, Ziggy,” Lou murmurs, pulling Ziggy’s wrist away and then hauling him into his lap. Lou looks down to observe Ziggy’s trapped and abused loins, fingers moving to press at the plug again before prod in between the thin metal of the cage onto the weeping, regretful organ.

Ziggy looks so beautiful on his lap, eyes twinkling and devious. Lou wonders what he has up his sleeve, what was going through that little alien mind but figures it is innocuous enough. “I’ll undo it.” Lou says quietly, “but ask me nicely what you want and what you’d like to do, Ziggy.”


	95. Chapter 95

Ziggy was feeling pent up, frustrated and about to explode if he didn’t do soon what he needed to do. He felt tears in his eyes at the painful cage but bucked his hips for more, the plug pressing into him was keeping him compliant for the most part, it was like a pacifier but in the wrong end, it kept him down.

“Mmm, ah aah!” Ziggy moaned and complained, writhing at the touch and yet feeling spoiled as he was dragged up into his Master’s lap. That’s where he wanted to be, that’s where he felt most loved and comfortable, he buried his face into Lou’s neck and just sighed, breathing in his scent and flicking out his tongue to taste the light perspiration that gleaned there.

“Please,” Ziggy whispered against his Master’s ear now, “take it off, please? I want you.. I want to fuck you, please.. please, sir.. I want to push your face into the dirt, claw at your back, bite your shoulders.. “

He paused and his breath shook for fear of what his Master might do.

_“..I want to make you **howl**.. “_


	96. Chapter 96

Lou’s body was warm in the sun, thin shirt barely there, rolling his head to the side to let Ziggy kiss at his neck, letting out a tiny grunt of approval. Having Ziggy safe in his lap was nice, he liked feeling Ziggy’s thighs and feeling Ziggy firmly planted in his lap.

Of course he should’ve smacked Ziggy immediately, it was no way to talk to his dominant. The only problem was the thought was hardly unappealing, Lou’s eyes still half closed as he listened to Ziggy confess, letting out a slight grunt as he suffered turning arousal in his stomach. He hopes Ziggy doesn’t see the face he’s making or hear the little moan of subservient approval that escaped his throat as Ziggy expressed his desire to fuck him. Ziggy was a stud, it was as simple as that, and Lou’s fingers dug into his buttocks, squeezing the pale flesh.

“Ziggy,” Lou’s voice strains, frowning up at him. Ziggy did ask nicely, however, so Lou couldn’t punish him that bad. “I don’t think I’m going to let you out of the cage at all.” He mumbles, pulling at the plug, intending to fuck Ziggy as punishment, if Ziggy doesn’t win out.


	97. Chapter 97

Ziggy was already trying to rock his body against Lou’s, it wasn’t easy with the cage on because if he got too excited, which was often the case, it was going to hurt like crazy. He knew he shouldn’t talk to his Master in such a way, but he was going to be honest, there would be no lies between them from him.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, lips twitching as he hummed and felt the fingers wiggling the plug as if to remove it, Ziggy bucked his hips and enjoyed the sensation, “..but I’m not taking it back.”  His breath was hot in Lou’s ear, one hand sliding up under the shirt to trail fingertips across his chest, more kisses to Lou’s neck and ear, dotted and planted, languid and muffling soft moans as Ziggy rocked his body again. 

“Aah I want you!” he made a pained face, he couldn’t stop from getting hard, even when it was hurting and he moaned painfully, “this is embarrassing! It hurts, sir!”


	98. Chapter 98

Lou looked down to see Ziggy’s wilted cock in the cage, still holding him onto his lap. Lou reached into his chest pocket, retrieving the small silver key and nimbly grabbing Ziggy. Maybe he’d be gentle. Lou frowned as he undid him, knowing he’d have to punish Ziggy for this indiscretion later.

Lou carefully tucked the cage away, trailing kisses across Ziggy’s collarbone, “well, let’s make love.” Lou said quietly, waiting for Ziggy to make his move with a proud face, “but remember,” Lou adds quickly, wrapping his finger under his collar, “who owns who around here. You’ll be punished, Ziggy.”


	99. Chapter 99

Ziggy wiggled in Lou’s lap, it really was his favourite place to be. He felt safe there, he could cuddle up close and pretend the bad things never happened, and that everything was alright, even if it wasn’t. He could hide away, lose himself in the scents and the feeling of home away from home it brought him.

He became still as the cage was unlocked, curiously listening to his Master’s words, he was being granted permission to make love, those were the words used, Ziggy had to pause and think about that. Not fuck. But there would be consequences, he was not supposed to top his dominant. 

The tug at his collar was enough to remind Ziggy who owned who, he gave a nod in confirmation. “You own me, sir,” Ziggy said quietly, his body coiling up in a bundle of pent up sexual energy and tension, he moaned at the kisses and the sensation of his cock finally springing free, it got longer and harder as he began to really get excited.

“Punished?” Ziggy hesitated, “w-with water? Cold water?”  He gave a shudder and thought about it and decided it was worth the abuse, he had to know, he needed to know what it’d be like to have his Master, he loved and adored Lou so much, he accepted the conditions and pushed Lou down onto the blanket carefully, onto his chest.

He straddled his Master’s rear, rocking against it and looking down, pinning his shoulders. “Someone set me free,” he sang softly with a darkening gaze. Ziggy would not mind if Lou changed the rules and threw him down to the ground, but for as long as he was compliant, Ziggy was going to take full advantage. 

Ziggy rubbed Lou’s back with his hands, pushing the shirt way up and getting his palms wet with the perspiration beading there, using it to ensure smooth entry. He pulled up his Master’s hips, to make room underneath for Lou’s erection not to be crushed under them and Ziggy nudged himself right between soft sheets, meeting with some resistance and using more dampness to slick himself up and nudged again, a little harder this time.

His hand massaged Lou’s cheeks, parting them and nudging himself in deeper with a moan, eyes rolling, lip bitten, he felt so _naughty.._


	100. Chapter 100

As Ziggy guided Lou to the uneven ground, Lou’s eyes watched the nymph boy, almost as a challenge, face calm, watching Ziggy before turning his face further into the ground, shutting his eyes, breath falling long and tired, like he was about to fall asleep, not really struggling. Lou figured he could let Ziggy do this but if he punished him well, then he wouldn’t be sacrificing his standing in Ziggy’s eyes.

Lou let out a grumbled moan as he felt his shirt be pushed up, the sun hot against his pale back, looking back at Ziggy one more time. “Shit,” Lou cursed quietly, folding his arm over his forehead as he felt Ziggy against him, squirming away slightly as his body tensed, back arching and shoulders riding as he tried to stop Ziggy from pinning him down, still not giving a good fight, well, not yet. Ziggy can’t be the one to have all the fun.

Lou settled down again before Ziggy had his second go, fingers curling into the blanket, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, baby,” Lou groaned, taking a couple deep breaths and letting out a defeated laugh, still trying to squirm his hips from Ziggy’s grasp, “you’re too big…”


	101. Chapter 101

It was a risk to let Ziggy take control, he would have a taste for it and start to desire it more, to crave it and need it. Lou was correct in his line of thinking though, a harsh punishment with repeated verbal reminders as to why he was suffering, would be quite enough to ensure that Ziggy still saw himself as the lesser and did not demand for Lou to begin calling _him_ Master..

It had the potential to come to that if leniency was given.

Pleasure thrilled through Ziggy’s body, he was free of pain and consequence for now, he was going to make the best of it and enjoy himself. Each half hearted attempt at Lou trying to get away was met with firmer grasps, Ziggy was watching intently, if the struggle was real he wouldn’t fight back.

“Hmm,” Ziggy hummed and licked his lips, the soft groans and expletives coming from Lou was turning him on, “ohh, you sound heavenly, sir!”

Ziggy massaged at Lou’s upper back, prodding and probing his fingertips in deeply, rocking his hips and feeling the clamping canal tighten around his shaft, making him hiss.

Lou’s deeper breaths relaxed the muscles down there and Ziggy was able to thrust in a little deeper, he loved to be called baby but he did not feel like baby now, he felt like much more in control than that. He grasped Lou’s hair, firm. He knew he was big, his Master was also big but Ziggy had taken it, now this was Lou’s turn. 

“Breathe,” Ziggy’s shaky whisper tickled his Master’s ear, his head lowering then to bite and kiss at the shoulder below, moaning as he began to thrust harder and faster. 

“Mmm-M-Master,” Ziggy moaned and panted, “uhhuuhh.. it-it feels.. aah.. ss-mmm.. so good!”


	102. Chapter 102

Lou was now enjoying himself unabashedly, it was evidently not his first time doing such a thing and his body quickly adjusted the the sensation, holding himself up on his knees as his thighs twitched and spasmed, letting Ziggy push his face down into the tall grass, eyes closing as a low groan of approval comes from his chest.

Lou doesn’t like to be told what to do, especially from Ziggy, and he reached over his shoulder to yank at Ziggy’s hair in response, taking a fist full of fire and yanking. His grasp soon relaxes, “fuck, Ziggy,” Lou groans when Ziggy begins thrusting with wild abandon, “y-yeah,” Lou says with a shaky breath. He doesn’t want this to be about power, hanging his head in the sweltering heat before suddenly dragging himself away from Ziggy, only a few inches, squirming around onto his back and wrapping his thighs around Ziggy’s hips, fingers threading through Ziggy’s hair. Lou’s eyes are big and glassy, wild in some way, craning his neck to give Ziggy a dominant kiss, smashing their lips together and reaching down to guide Ziggy’s cock back in, his eyelashes fluttering, other arm wrapped around Ziggy’s shoulders.


	103. Chapter 103

Ziggy cried out as his hair was pulled quite forcibly, tears stung his eyes at the violent tug and he panted heavily to keep from jumping away in fear of more reprisal. His eyes closed tightly, rubbing his cheek against Lou’s shoulder to apologize for his misdemeanor. 

“ _Hhuhh_ ,, “ Ziggy gasped,  _“uhh.. aah! Ohh.. huuh_?”

He bared his teeth and sucked in a hiss of a breath as he was slipped out, whines desperate and body seeking to connect once more with his beloved Master, was it his turn to get the life fucked out of him? 

The change of position caught him unawares, Ziggy moaned to be guided right back inside, thrusting immediately and getting back into his rhythmic strokes, long and powerful to maximize pleasure, hitting that sweet spot just right.

A submissive whimper escaped his throat at the kiss that met with his mouth, lips parting obediently to allow the probing tongue inside, eyes closed again, hips bucked helplessly, drawn in, heart pounding, love jewel glowing, Ziggy felt his cock throbbing, pulsating, he was _close_.. A long, low moan that rose in pitch escaped him, he was going to _cum_ , any second now!

This new position, along with the assertive kiss shifted Ziggy’s state of mind to more loving and less dominant, he felt eager to please and pressed his body down hard against Lou’s, trapping his Master’s cock between sweat slicked bodies, rubbing it above and below as he moved with the force of his thrusts.


	104. Chapter 104

Lou’s ankles curled with pleasure, meatier body slick and pearlescent in the sun, too sensitive and even moaning at the grass grazing his back, bulging arms holding onto Ziggy almost protectively, bringing their chests together, Lou groaning happily and rocking his hips, with Ziggy’s incessant thrusting he was close to. His glazed eyes lifted to meet Ziggy’s, noticing the glowing love jewel, shaky fingers lifting to caress it, gently pawing at Ziggy’s forehead. Lou felt so tender and full, like he was about to cum, too, fickle hand apprehensively stroking himself a couple times.

“Oh, Zig-gy,” Lou groaned, thighs clamping around him, “fuck, baby,” he managed to get out before animal twitching, cuming hot over their slick and grinding bodies, nearly kicking as his muscle contracted around Ziggy’s thick length, chest rising and breathing ragged, giving Ziggy a tired, post-coital lazy smile.


	105. Chapter 105

Ziggy purred deeply in his throat, unable to hold it back another moment as he felt those fingertips stroking his Love Jewel. He wanted to tell his Master to not stroke it but to lick it, but Ziggy was not keen on another reprimand, he was already seriously in for it when they got home after this trespass.

“Ah! Ohh!” Ziggy moaned, startled at his Master’s release, humming at the warm feeling it created between their bodies, slick and messy, he loved it. Ziggy was coaxed into climax shortly afterwards, 

“M-Master!” his head thrown back, fingers clawing, Ziggy’s unbridled display was not suppressed. Throaty wails ceased his thrusts, helpless to the throes of ecstatic pleasure, enforced by the sheer fact that he’d just done something forbidden and further fueled by the fluttering of his heart to have been allowed in the first place. Ziggy knew the conditions of such an allowance, but it didn’t stop him from falling to his knees in love with Lou.

Carefully, he lowered his head and panted, shifting himself to pull out, face flushed red and bottom lip trembling with the effort of release, Ziggy gazed down at his Master’s expression and sought to kiss softly, his fingers running through Lou’s perspiration dampened hair.


	106. Chapter 106

Lou was entranced, watching Ziggy’s expression, the tightening and knotting of his strong muscles across his chest, the rose color that graced his cheeks and nose, the way the plane of his abdomen twitched as he came. Lou muttered in small discomfort as Ziggy pulled out, lying spent for a second, closing his eyes and hanging onto Ziggy, fingers in his hair, finally lifting his lips to meet Ziggy’s, giving him a long, cool kiss in the hot sun, wrapping his arms around Ziggy’s back, pressing his forehead to Ziggy.

“You’ve been very bad,” Lou mutters, shifting his hips in mild annoyance, unsure if he’s going to be able to stand for another day, maybe just stuck to the lawn, letting out a soft chuckle and playing with the feather strands of Ziggy’s hair, lazy still, “but I love you, Ziggy,” Lou adds quietly, turning on his side and holding Ziggy close. He’d be punished soon, but Lou was caught up in post coital bliss.


	107. Chapter 107

Ziggy adored to hear those three little words being directed at him, it is what fueled him to do better so that he could hear them more often. He was inherently meant to be adored, craved to be pampered and worshiped, saw himself as a cut above anyone else. But that was when his ego was allowed to inflate beyond the norm, he could really become quite impossible to live with.

He relaxed into his Master’s loving embrace, breathing in the scent of them both and just tucking this moment away into his mind, giving him something to hold onto when his punishment was being dealt. It’s what kept him so forgiving, knowing that it was for his own good and that he was truly loved, not just being hurt for no good reason at all.

“Mmm,” he snuggled in close, taking his Master’s hand and kissing his wrist and his palm, respectfully and lovingly. He admired his Master so much, it was not often that someone could take Ziggy while he was dominating them and turn it into something more mutual halfway through. It confused Ziggy and he had not ended up dominating at all, but he liked it.

He was not sorry for what he’d done, but he was pretty sure he was going to be. Ziggy licked his lips and smiled a little, his eyes bright and eager. “Shall I clean you, Sir?” he wondered.


	108. Chapter 108

Lou watched Ziggy nuzzle his way into Lou’s body like a warmth-seeking cat, eyes closing into brilliant blue slits, Lou holding him protectively close for a second, trusting Ziggy to be good and loving to Lou, who was quite spent. He had no interest in Ziggy actually dominating him, he had learned, but by no means was that unpleasant. Lou still knew he had to punish Ziggy, keep up the rules or the wild eyed boy would think he could get away with anything, and he seemed like the kind of creature that there was a lot he’d like to get away with.

“Yeah, you may,” Lou nodded, frowning for a second, watching the devilish grin come over Ziggy’s face, Lou looking around and groping through the grass for his coat, rustling around in its pocket for the plug and the cage, “but first back into these. It’s not coming off anytime soon.” Lou really meant it, flipping Ziggy swiftly onto his back, folding his legs up over Lou’s shoulders, swiftly slipping the cage snuggly on, then shoving the plug back in without much care, it was a punishment, after all, even though he knew that part Ziggy very much enjoyed, Lou letting Ziggy’s legs down silently and rolling back onto his back, expecting to be serviced like Ziggy promised: he was a mess.


	109. Chapter 109

Ziggy closed his eyes, allowing for a moment for his body to briefly glow white. It was just a flash, and he made sure he touched nothing else but the grass when he did it. This was his way of cleaning himself, his body so hot that it turned white and scorched the grass below him. This would clean up any mess and heal any minor wounds.

He was hoping that he would be allowed to clean his Master, eager to get down there and just enjoy himself and perhaps within a few minutes, go again but then he was suddenly accosted and that damn cage was fastened back onto him, despite his protests and whines. He moaned as the plug was shoved back in, a short hiss followed because it was quite big but it settled in quickly enough.

Sitting up, Ziggy pouted, plans foiled by his clever Master who was always one step ahead of him. He looked down at the cage and knew it was there to stay, at least until he could learn how to control his urges anyway. Ziggy watched Lou as he lay back, purring softly as he leaned down and began to use his tongue in long, languid strokes. He absolutely loved this part, if he was allowed to do it, 

“Mmm,” Ziggy hummed, Love Jewel glowing, “tastes so good.”

Once he was done, Ziggy sidled up to Lou and lay beside him. His gaze lifted to the blue sky and he wondered what his friends were doing back home. He couldn’t help but feel luckier than them, none of his friends would have even the faintest idea of how much Ziggy was loving and being loved or what kinds of amazing things he’d discovered and learned here.

Ziggy shuddered, it was thrilling being with someone who not only knew how to handle him right, but who could do anything, at any time, without a hint of notice. Cuddling one moment, slapping the next, it was fascinating. He crept closer, aiming to cuddle and tensely fearing the smack but he’d welcome it for to learn not to approach without asking.


	110. Chapter 110

Ziggy was cat-like, tongue rough and slightly dry, Lou’s fingers found their way through the tufts of vibrant red hair, conjuring up an approving smile for Ziggy, turning his head to watch Ziggy then slink back up right beside him, lay in the grass and look back up at the brilliant azure sky, red hair beautiful against the green and blue, colors almost blown out as if in technicolor. Lou just watched, squirming to get his jacket back over his shoulders, watching the boy with such weird and wild eyes and crooked teeth. Ziggy was the kind of person you fall in love with because of everything he did. Some people are lovable because they don’t say stupid things or aren’t particularly narcissistic. But Ziggy was lovable because he was everything, and because he was free. Even when he was obeying Lou’s orders, in the languid haunches and tendons of his back, Ziggy could leave if he lost interest. It was easier to love that way.

Lou watched Ziggy creep closer, frowning with displeasure, noticing he did not ask. Lou sat up quickly, grabbing Ziggy by the ear and pressing his fingers into the smooth cartilage, dragging him to sit up, keeping a gentle hold before getting up, gesturing for Ziggy to get up as well.

“Come on, we’re going home,” Lou says bluntly, “don’t think you can get away with this kind of shit, Ziggy. I’m your master. You know you have to ask permission.”


	111. Chapter 111

It was a pleasant enough feeling to have his hair stroked, he took great pride in keeping it soft and fluffy, so Ziggy didn’t mind it being touched at all and the smile was just the butter on the bread for him, so he was feeling quite bolder than he might have been a while ago.

He realized he was in trouble when Lou did not let him cuddle closer, Ziggy tried to scramble away but his ear was pincered and he gave a sharp yelp. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, even more than water, it was his ears being hurt. This was quite literally the cruelest way to handle Ziggy, tears glittered into his eyes instantly and he became very still indeed.

“Ah ow! Please, don’t! Please, please, Sir! Stop!” he cried out, falling silent as he was scolded and he nodded slowly, eyes downcast, hands shaking as he stood on his Master’s command.

“Can.. Can I get dressed first?” he asked softly, rubbing his ear gently and keeping his gaze averted.


	112. Chapter 112

Lou hadn’t really known about Ziggy’s ear but when it happened, he was a bit taken aback. He guessed that it was a sensitive place, Ziggy looked like he just got disemboweled, real tears forming at his eyes, Lou retracting his hand, but figured he got the message across, irritated with Ziggy’s sudden insubordinance, and, although Lou would readily admit it, looking forward to punishing the space boy.

“Yes, you may.” Lou nodded, watching Ziggy pull on his clothes, folding his small mouse museum back into his pocket. Lou let out a soft sigh, pulling up his zipper, metal teeth clinking.

After Ziggy was done, it was right home, a quick subway ride away. Lou held Ziggy by the arm mostly, keeping him in sight, brows folded in scorn, making no attempt to comfort him, not yet, anyway, marching him back to the apartment, up into the weird loft, a new woman now slumped on the bed, a box of stolen silverware materialized beside the door, Lou shoving Ziggy in first and closing the door behind him.

“Take the cuffs and harness,” Lou mutters, ignoring the changes in what may or may not be his home, “strip, and sit down in the bathroom. I need to make a call.”


	113. Chapter 113

Ziggy sniffled softly, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to cry in front of his Master, he was certain the noise would not be appreciated. His ear throbbed and turned quite red, just faintly swollen but he would be alright. A shudder went down his spine as he carefully knelt down and dressed himself, wiggling his hips to get into those tight little pink panties again.

The grip on his arm was a warning, Ziggy dared not even look into his Master’s eyes, gulping nervously, knees almost touching as they buckled during the climb upon the stairs, he stumbled forwards and cringed back away from Lou when the door was closed behind them.

Ziggy’s gaze flicked to each new item in the room, including the woman, gaze finally landing upon those that had been requested for. He shook hard at the dreaded B word, he knew there was water in there, he knew what was coming and he knew he had asked for it.

Slowly, Ziggy silently took off his clothes and collected the desired items, padding softly into the bathroom and shivering with fear, his heart pounding, eyes wide and trying to avoid looking anywhere near the taps. Ziggy carefully sat down with a hiss at the freezing cold tile floor touching his rear and his weights, which reacted quite painfully and he sat in quite a lot of discomfort.

Ziggy wiped his eyes and studied the strange harness, wondering what it was for but not really wanting to find out. He was going to of course, added to the fact that he hadn’t responded verbally to acknowledge his Master’s commands. This could be seen as defiance or sulking, both of which would not be permissible, he was quite certain of it. 

And despite it all, he thrilled and tingled deep down, his unhappy expression could not tell of his deepest desires within, he **wanted** this.


	114. Chapter 114

What sounds like a telephone call is heard, quiet and quick, Lou’s low voice giving it away through thin walls despite his attempts to keep it down. It is brief, and before long Lou is making his slow way to the bathroom-cum-torture chamber, not before taking a leash and another set of cuffs and a few other things.

Lou knew he was being cruel, but Ziggy had been bad, and he knew that it was good for both of them. Lou slowly stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him and stripping his shoes and socks off, placing his new toys on the sink, not even looking at Ziggy at first, switching on the shower to a warm but not hot setting, knowing it’d heat the bathroom up slightly, the popes creaking and a hiss as the water came crashing down, spraying half onto the floor and next to Ziggy.

Lou finally turned to Ziggy, taking him by the jaw and turning his face up, his hold tight and mean, watching Ziggy’s slightly damp eyes and inviting pink mouth already curling with displeasure. “Stop being a whiny bitch.” Lou commands, leaning down on one knee, picking the harness up, “raise your arms.” Lou orders, going to slip the leather contraption on, fixing it firmly to Ziggy’s torso. Ziggy looked so beautiful, it was arousing to see him naked and helpless, trembling with fear and eyes so large and wet, Lou gulping hard as it nearly hurt himself in his stomach to see Ziggy like this, Lou barely able to control his roaming hands.

“Get in the tub,” Lou orders, “and spread your legs.”


	115. Chapter 115

Ziggy waited silently in the bathroom, a shudder going down his spine as he does not listen in on the phone call, far too distracted by the chattering of his teeth, he knows it’s going to be bad this time, really, really bad. He thrilled gently, excited but afraid, eager but hesitant. Ziggy liked new things, he liked to learn and Lou had promised him that if he was good, he could have his gifts later. He held onto that thought like a life raft, he was going to need it, of that he was certain. 

This was necessary, for Ziggy as he was right now, he was quite wild and still a little bit feral. Beautiful yes, but dangerous if allowed to get too big and bold for his boots. 

He watched as Lou walked in, stern faced and silent as he closed the door. Ziggy’s eyes followed his Master and peered up towards the sink, curious as to what else had been brought in. He startled as the water splashed onto the floor beside him, scooting away from it as best he could before his jaw was suddenly grasped tightly.

Ziggy raised his arms with a shudder, so far it was not so bad, he liked the feel of the leather against his skin and he wiggled a little to make it rub. He looked towards the tub, gaze lifting to the spraying shower head and he inched towards it very slowly.

“But it’s w-wet,” Ziggy stammered.  

He could feel the heat coming from the water and this gave him pause, he’d never experienced warm or hot water before, only cold. It was different and new, it was still wet which he hated but it was not cold. So.. it wasn’t dangerous, just uncomfortable. Ziggy looked imploringly at Lou, but he knew it’d get him nowhere by now, so he got into the tub and scooted back as far from the water as he could.

Ziggy took a deep breath and settled his thighs apart, exposing himself and blushing under his makeup.


	116. Chapter 116

Lou was relieved to see how obedient and submissive Ziggy had become, standing beside the bathtub with a look of approval, gently running his fingers through the tips of Ziggy’s hair, damp and dark red with water, getting down on one knee and running his hand over Ziggy’s chest, letting the rough, calloused pads of his fingertips trace the smooth contours of Ziggy’s torso, gently tweaking at his nipples at first, before cruelly pinching at him.

“I’ve called a friend,” Lou warns, taking a small metal clamp with tiny perforated teeth, clamping it firmly onto Ziggy’s pink, hard nipple, fiddling with it to aggravate the flesh below, quickly doing the other side before begin to strap some cuffs onto Ziggy’s ankles, pulling his calfs over the edge of the tub, leaving him fully exposed and fastening the end of the chain to the sink.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Ziggy,” Lou asserts, pulling Ziggy’s hips forward and pulling at the plug, “now we’re going to make you cry.”


	117. Chapter 117

Ziggy held an air about him of great disgust, he did not like to be even the slightest bit damp and here he was in a bathtub with a running shower too close to him for comfort. He kept shuddering, this was far worse than anything that had happened to him so far and he knew he’d made the wrong decision.

He should have never taken his Master, this was necessary and as much as he wanted to just cry out his safe word and make it stop, Ziggy remained in avoidance of the phrase. But the introduction of another was making him twice as nervous, unable to refrain from shivering and blushing hotly.

Ziggy lowered his gaze apologetically, nodding in compliance. He was uncomfortable and fearful, his eyes were wide and wondering, the love gem was nowhere to be seen and his stomach flip flopped with nausea at the wetness surrounding him. Gulping back the urge to throw up, Ziggy wriggled in his new position, shaking his head suddenly.

“I don’t want to cry!” he protested, “please, I am sorry!”

He would not harm his Master, but Ziggy had no affections for this unknown friend and perhaps Lou was about to find out just how dangerous his little plaything could be.

Ziggy was used to people handling him like he meant nothing to them, he could take it as well as give it right back but he wouldn’t share. 


	118. Chapter 118

Lou sensed Ziggy’s genuine distress, running his fingers through Ziggy’s hair and holding him protectively, perched on the edge of the bath, hands calmly caressing Ziggy, “shh, Ziggy, are you going to be good for me?” Lou asked quietly, getting up and walking behind Ziggy, gently pushing him forward to snake in the bath behind him, folding his swelling, hard arms over Ziggy’s, grabbing his hand. Lou’s head tilted in, black eyelashes catching some dew, voice sweet and calm and melding with the water that was warm and just hitting both of them, “alright, can you do this Ziggy? For me?” Lou asked again, “you know I’ll never do anything too bad, right? I’ll never let that happen. I just have to treat you a lesson.”

Lou’s hands snuck lecherously down between Ziggy’s parted thighs, moving to kiss Ziggy’s neck, feeling the pulse from Ziggy’s jugular in his lips as he continued to slowly caress Ziggy, his best attempt to stop the cornered creature from panicking, still holding Ziggy’s hand firmly to his chest, Lou’s brows furrowing, “you’ve slept with other people before, Ziggy,” he said lowly, Palm digging into the flesh of Ziggy’s inner thigh, “he’s cute, just your type,” Lou goaded Ziggy lovingly, fingers pressing through his cage, “wouldn’t you like to get fucked nice and good by either one of us,” Lou’s lips curled up, “be a good boy and make me cum, and maybe you’ll get a reward…”


	119. Chapter 119

His heart beat rapidly, three times the normal rate for a human, he pressed himself firmly into his Master’s embrace, he knew he was not behaving himself by stressing and panicking but there was a time for punishment and a time for positive reinforcement and right now seemed to be the latter because Ziggy was calming down.

He nodded slowly.

“Yes,” he breathed softly, “I’ll be good, I’m sorry.. I will be good.”

Ziggy was soothed by the soft words and closed his eyes, breathing and just letting his body relax. He knew this was supposed to happen and he wasn’t supposed to mess it up, so he stopped panicking and hummed quietly. Of course he’d slept with others, usually just for one time and they were not very inventive.

The kisses and touches were making him want it more now, his sharp, little claws scratched the porcelain of the tub as he got excited over the promises, of getting fucked, of being rewarded and of making his Master cum. That last one was the biggest attraction for Ziggy, he hissed as his cock hardened inside the cage at mere prods from fingertips so cherished.

Fighting every urge to turn around and snog Lou, Ziggy calmed himself with some deeper breaths. He would be alright now, still fearful of the unknown and the threat of making him cry, but better able to cope with the reassurance of his Master.

“I’ll make you very proud, Sir,” Ziggy promised quietly, as long as they didn’t pull his ears, he would be alright with anything else they did to him.


End file.
